Until the End of Time
by Closely
Summary: What will Kagome and Inuyasha do with the Sacred Jewel once it is complete? R&R PLZ! (Sorry, changed the title, got bored, it was Lovers Forever) -- COMPLETE: ALL TWELVE CHAPTERS ARE FINALLY OUT! Expect revising.
1. Realizations

Until the End of Time  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Realizations  
  
By: Devilspet  
  
Authors Note: ""-talking, ''-thoughts, **- flashbacks or memories, ~*~- scene change or different time, italicized words- unknown voice  
  
WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE INCLUDED  
  
The new moon was definitely coming once again; Inuyasha could feel it in his blood as he sat in Kaede's hut. Kagome was at home, much to Inuyasha's dismay. But he didn't feel like hearing the S word from Kagome so he didn't try and stop her from going. Besides, Kagome said she didn't feel very good. She must not have realized the new moon was coming, because if she did she would have stayed and just let Kaede give her a check-up and make sure she was okay.  
  
Kagome always seemed to happier when she was here with Inuyasha while he was human. maybe because he was much nicer to her or maybe some other reason? 'Why does she stay here with me?' Inuyasha considered the options. He had never really asked himself that before.  
  
'Could she wanna stay just because I'm nicer when I'm human? Could it be that she thinks I'm weak? No, she wouldn't think that. she even said I was strong as a human. Could it be that she wants to protect me or just make that excuse? Maybe just to spend time with me? Or . . . could it . . . maybe . . . possibly be . . . that she maybe . . . she just might . . . care for me and she knows I don't like being human so she likes being here to comfort me?' Inuyasha considered all these options but it just confused him more. 'What?! What could it be?! There are way to many possibilities to pick one. God! This is gonna drive me crazy! How could I have never thought about this before?!' Inuyasha's thoughts were making him restless so he got up and walked out the door of Kaede's hut onto the porch to look at the sky.  
  
'The stars are out,' he thought as he searched the sky for the moon. 'There- there it is. There's the stupid moon that pisses me off once a month. Yep, it's definitely coming soon . . . tomorrow maybe.' Inuyasha sat on the porch, still gazing at the sky. 'It's so beautiful but it causes so much trouble for me . . . like Kagome . . .'  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and pictured Kagome smiling at him then getting angry and ready to sit him. He smiled, 'Sweet Kagome . . . she's even cuter when she's mad . . . ha-ha . . . she'd kill me if she knew I thought that. My Kagome is cute all the time . . . WHAT?! Did I just say that? Oh well. I can always dream, right? My Kagome . . . someday, hopefully, my Kagome.'  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes, "She will be my Kagome someday, I know it, someday . . . she'll be my Kagome forever." He whispered little things like this for a while he thought about whether to go see her or not. Finally, after a half an hour of thinking, he decided to go see Kagome and make sure she was okay.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling . . . she couldn't get any sleep. She was the only one home for the weekend, so she was very bored. She looked out the window by her desk and sat up quickly. 'The moon! Oh no! Inuyasha! The new moon is gonna be here soon! Damn it! I gotta get there . . . I gotta be there with him!" She tried to get out of the bed but slipped and fell weakly to the floor. "OUCH!"  
  
Inuyasha, who was outside the window without her knowing, saw that and his heart pained. Kagome whimpered softly and pulled herself back onto the bed. She smirked slightly, "Looks like I'm in worse condition than I thought . . . but just hold on . . . I'll be there soon . . . it won't be up for a day or two . . . I'll be there as soon as possible." She lay back against her pillow and closed her eyes.  
  
Promise, a muffled but familiar voice said.  
  
"Huh?" she asked as she almost fell out of her bed from surprise.  
  
Do you promise to come back as soon as possible?  
  
Kagome gasped when she realized who it was, "Inuyasha is that you? Where are you?" She looked around the room.  
  
"Yep, it's me!" he said and knocked on the window.  
  
She looked, startled, at the window and she saw a shadow of someone outside . . . it was Inuyasha. She got up as quickly as possible without becoming dizzy and wobbled over to the window. Inuyasha's eyes filled with concern. Kagome opened the window a little with some trouble and let Inuyasha open it the rest of the way.  
  
Kagome wobbled back over towards her bed when Inuyasha saw her lose her balance; his eyes widened as she began to fall.  
  
Inuyasha leapt forward and caught her before she fell to the ground. He sighed in relief and Kagome closed her eyes to make the world stop spinning. "Thanks Inuyasha . . . but can you let me stay here for a while so the world will stop spinning." She felt Inuyasha nod and he sat down on the ground with her. They waited a few moments until her dizziness went away. Inuyasha helped Kagome onto her bed. He smiled, "So . . . do you promise me or not?"  
  
'Why's he making me promise? It's not like he wants me there, is it?' Kagome searched his eyes for the answer and found them full of many emotions, trust, worry, curiosity, and one other emotion she couldn't quite understand. Kagome still tried to figure out the last emotion but replied, "Yeah . . . Inuyasha . . . I promise . . . and I'll try to be back before the new moon, okay? But . . . only if you promise me that you'll stay safe while I'm gone."  
  
Inuyasha nodded slightly, "Are you okay, Kagome?" She smiled and picked herself up, then kissed him on the cheek, "Yep, Inuyasha . . . I'm fine, just really tired. All I need is a whole lot of rest and I'll be fine."  
  
Inuyasha grinned stupidly and looked like he was in la-la land. Kagome giggled softly which snapped Inuyasha back to reality. "Hey, what are ya laughin' at?" he asked. Kagome tried to stifle her laughter with her hand and said, "I'm laughing at you, Inuyasha. You're funny!" Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"Well, what d'ya expect?! You're the one who kissed me! It's not like I wanted ya, too!" he said. Kagome let out a wounded gasp. Then, when she regained her voice, she yelled, "SIT!!"  
  
BOOM!!  
  
Inuyasha landed face first onto her floor. After a few moments of saying 'ow' and cursing, Inuyasha sat up and pouted.  
  
"Bitch, why'd ya do that?! That fuckin' hurt!"  
  
"Don't you curse at me, Inuyasha! It's your own fault for being rude!" Kagome leaned back and pouted.  
  
'There she goes again with her cute little pouting act . . .' Inuyasha thought. He blinked. "Oh. Is that all? I thought I did something really bad, ha-ha!" he mused.  
  
Kagome fumed in anger, "INUYASHA!! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" She picked up a pillow and threw it at him.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Inuyasha cursed as he dodged the pillow and ran for the window. He paused before he jumped out to blow her a kiss as a playful goodbye (just to tease her more, or was it?) "INUYASHA DON'T MAKE ME USE THE S WORD AGAIN!!" she yelled, but still smiling, as Inuyasha jumped out the window, snickering.  
  
Kagome sat back in her bed and pouted again, "Ooooooh . . . that Inuyasha . . . he makes me sooo mad," she started to giggle when she remembered what he did, "But . . . then again, he can always make me smile again!" She thought about Inuyasha as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha hung around the shrine for a while he didn't want to leave Kagome alone while no one else was home, so he guarded the house until dawn. Once he saw the sun come up over the horizon, he ran for the well. " Goodbye Kagome . . . feel better soon," he said to practically no one since he knew Kagome didn't hear.  
  
He jumped into the well, there was a flash of light, and when he knew he was in the past he started to climb up the side of The Bone Eater's Well. When he realized he was climbing, he let go and leapt up and over the top of the well.  
  
Inuyasha decided to walk to the village instead of run, like usual, because he needed the time to make up a good excuse for being out all night, without telling them he was visiting Kagome. He started walking through the forest when he noticed a tree and stopped.  
  
'It's the huge tree where Kagome and I first met, the Go-Shinboku tree, the one Kikyo pinned me to with one of her magical arrows. That day I lost everything, the Shikon Jewel, my fist love, and most of all my freedom . . . but . . . that tree also brought good to me . . . it brought me Kagome, my true love- WAIT! WHAT?! DID I MEAN THAT?! . . . Yep . . . it's true, I guess.' Inuyasha smiled at the memories of the first day they met.  
  
'How could I have ever mistaken her for Kikyo? They are nothing alike. Kikyo was so stern, sensible, and conservative as where Kagome is . . . Kagome is Kagome, for one, she's not Kikyo . . . Kagome is crazy, wild, dangerous, and risky . . . she'd do anything for almost anyone . . . oh and I can't forget argumentative . . . that . . . I've definitely figured out.' Inuyasha thought as he walked back toward Kaede's village, forgetting about making up an excuse for being out all night.  
  
Five minutes passed and Inuyasha hadn't come up with one good excuse because of his thinking. He walked slowly into the village, tired from not sleeping last night. "Inuyasha?" He stiffened when he heard someone call his name. "Where have you been?" Inuyasha swiveled around to see Sango standing right behind him; he hadn't even heard her coming.  
  
Miroku, with Shippo sitting on his shoulder, came up and stood beside Sango. "I'm guessing you were out visiting Kagome . . . you look tired . . ." Inuyasha's jaw dropped, 'How did he know?'  
  
"WHAT?! HELL NO!!" Inuyasha's mind raced as he searched for a good excuse, then it hit him, "I couldn't sleep last night so I decided to try and sleep in the forest, that's all! Even though, I still couldn't sleep very well . . ." Sango and Miroku didn't look convinced, even Shippo wasn't convinced and he usually fell for his excuses. "Okay, if you say so, Inuyasha," Shippo said as he jumped off Miroku's shoulder and walked toward Kaede's hut, followed by Sango. Miroku just shook his head and walked forward to whisper something to Inuyasha, "You really should stop lying like that Inuyasha . . . it's always so obvious." With that, Miroku smirked and followed Sango and Shippo. "Feh," Inuyasha grunted and decided to go back to the forest where he could rest in peace.  
  
~*~  
  
After a good night of sleep Kagome was feeling much better. 'I should go back soon, before nightfall, at least. But . . . then again . . . why should I?' Kagome remembered what Inuyasha said last night, *Well, what d'ya expect?! You're the one who kissed me! It's not like I wanted ya, to!*  
  
Her eyes saddened a large amount. 'Why should I go back? It's not like he wants me there . . . he only keeps me around to taunt me and to use me for the shards.' Kagome could feel tears welling up in her eyes so she buried her head in a pillow on the couch, to cry. An hour later, the tears stopped and she drifted off to sleep. There was only about five hours until sundown and she was asleep with no one to wake her up.  
  
~*~  
  
INUYASHA?! WHERE ARE YOU?! A voice called. Inuyasha practically fell out of the tree, startled from his sleep. Shippo, the one who called for him, saw rustling in the branches above him, "Inuyasha, is that you?" Inuyasha jumped down from the mess of branches and glared at him. "What do you want?" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
Shippo backed up a few steps and was ready to run if Inuyasha didn't like his question, "Um . . . can I ask you a question?" Inuyasha growled dangerously, "What?"  
  
Shippo gulped, "Um . . . promise you won't get mad?" Inuyasha didn't answer. "Uh . . . okay . . . I'll take that as a yes. Well . . . uh . . ." he took a few more steps backward, "Where's Kagome and when's she coming back?" Shippo cringed, ready to be hit. He knew Inuyasha didn't like talking about Kagome when she's gone.  
  
Inuyasha looked at him blankly. "That's your question?" Shippo nodded nervously. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, "She's home, sick, and she should be back by sunset. Now leave me alone. I was sleeping." Shippo wasn't ready to leave, "But," Inuyasha glared at him, "I answered your god damn question, now go away before I hurt you!" Shippo's eyes went wide but he still didn't budge. Inuyasha growled and Shippo yelped in fright and ran, full speed, away from Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha smirked with self-satisfaction as he leapt back into the tree where he was resting before being interrupted. He closed his eyes and once again started to wait for Kagome to come back. Inuyasha could fell the human blood making its way through his veins. "Kagome . . . where are you?" Inuyasha kept whispering to himself to stay awake, "Only about two or three hours . . . Kagome . . . come on . . . I need you here with me."  
  
~*~  
  
Two hours passed and it was on the verge of sunset. There was still no sign of Kagome but Inuyasha couldn't be seen so he reluctantly walked back to Kaede's hut. He poked his head through the open door, "Hey, anyone seen Kagome yet?" Kaede, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all shook their heads in unison. Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh, "Fuck! Well, if you see her, come get me."  
  
"Why do you need to know, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked and smirked, he had a plan. Inuyasha saw right through his plan, or so he thought, he narrowed his eyes, Miroku was planning to make him confess that he liked Kagome, but that wouldn't happen and if he did confess it would only be to Kagome, not to the others, "She told me she would be back here by sunset." Miroku smiled evilly. Inuyasha said exactly what he wanted him to say.  
  
Miroku titled his head, "How did she tell you when you haven't seen her?"  
  
"Shit!" Inuyasha murmured, "He got me." Inuyasha looked at the floor and mumbled, "When I went to go check on her last night . . ." Miroku looked overjoyed. "Ah-ha . . . see dear Sango . . . I got him to admit it- he did go visit her last night," Miroku told her, expecting praise and giving her butt a gentle squeeze.  
  
"PERVERT!!" Sango shouted as she punched him over the head. Shippo snickered at Miroku's beating. Sango turned her attention back to Inuyasha, "See Inuyasha . . . we knew you went there, you really should give up denying it . . . every time you lie, it gets easier and easier to tell . . . and you really must admit that you do like Kagome. Of course, I think Kagome is still oblivious . . . but, you can't stand there and tell us you don't like her." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, stiffened, and mumbled, "Yes, I can . . ." he lowered his voice more and said, "I can lie . . ."  
  
Inuyasha became red in the face as anger built within him but Sango continued babbling, " But really . . . it's so obvious . . ." Inuyasha couldn't hear what she was saying anymore because the fury took over senses, blocking everything out but Sango still went on, "You need to tell her Inuyasha . . . she deserves to know . . ." Sango kept talking to a not listening Inuyasha, "Honestly, Inuyasha, do you have any idea how much you hurt her when you treat her badly?" Inuyasha turned away from the group while Sango still continued, "Actually, I think, she likes you, too . . ." Now Inuyasha heard that, "WHAT?!" he swiveled around, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Sango blinked at him, "I SAID . . . I think, she likes you, too . . ."  
  
"What?! Kagome likes me?!" Inuyasha gaped at them. Everyone else in the hut stared blankly at him. "WHAT?! YOU EXPECTED ME TO KNOW?!" Inuyasha shouted, fury building up inside him once again. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo doubled over laughing and Kaede shook her head in disbelief, "Inuyasha . . . you can be a real moron sometimes . . ." Inuyasha growled at them all and stormed out of the room and headed back into the forest.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was still sound asleep on the couch at her house. The sun was setting quickly and no one was home to wake Kagome up.  
  
~*~  
  
Night was falling in the Warring States Period where Inuyasha was, still waiting for Kagome to come back. His hair started to darken to black, his eyes started changing color, his fangs started to shrink, his claws started to dull, his dog ears started disappearing into his head, and most of all . . . his powers started to leave him. 'I really shouldn't be out here but I gotta wait for Kagome . . . I'm startin' to get really worried. I gotta be here when she comes . . . I wanna be the first person she sees.' Inuyasha continued to wait in the safety and cover of the Go-Shinboku tree. He was now fully human so hopefully the demons wouldn't notice him and he wouldn't think of leaving without Kagome. Inuyasha's eyelids started to get heavy after a while of sitting in the tree. Inuyasha fell fast asleep in the Go- Shinboku tree.  
  
~*~  
  
Without Inuyasha's extremely good senses, he didn't notice that a demon was approaching his village very quickly. The demon is known as The Great Demon of The Western Lands, Lord Sesshomaru, or Inuyasha's, full demon, older half-brother. He has come looking for Inuyasha in order to find a good fight. Sesshomaru has been looking for a good fight for over a month . . . all the fights he'd had were boring . . . only his brother put up a good fight, and that was saying something coming from Sesshomaru. 'Where is that fool? I can't smell him anywhere . . . his scent just . . . disappeared.' Sesshomaru approached Inuyasha's village with extreme caution.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango woke up from the sleep, something was wrong . . . she could feel a demon in the area . . . but it wasn't Inuyasha, since tonight was the new moon, and it couldn't be Shippo . . . it was too powerful.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshomaru sniffed the air then scrunched back his nose, 'That's such a horrible stench . . . this village reeks with human scent . . . and there's a young demon here, too . . . nothing to worry about, though. It's barely a child . . . and not very powerful.'  
  
~*~  
  
Sango got up and tried to wake Miroku. "Miroku . . . come on, wake up! There's a demon . . . we have to stop it!" Miroku mumbled in his sleep, "Huh? What?! A demon?! Okay let's go!" He got up and grabbed his staff.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshomaru became bored and leapt toward the sky before Sango and Miroku could find him.  
  
"Where'd he go?! He's gone! He left! I can't sense him anymore! Damn it!!" Sango shouted at herself. Miroku watched her, it was quite amusing, "Dear Sango . . . calm down! Please . . . we'll keep watch for a while and make sure it doesn't come back, okay?"  
  
"Miroku?" Sango asked through gritted teeth as she tried to keep her temper. "Yes, dear Sango?" Miroku asked tilting his head. "Don't call me 'dear', Miroku . . . get your hand off my ass . . . and thanks,"  
  
"Oh." Miroku pulled away his hand, "I'm sorry- natural reflex, come on . . ." he apologized leading her up to Kaede's porch.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshomaru stopped abruptly . . . and sniffed the air once again, 'There! There, it's his scent . . . but it smells . . . human,' he looked up at the sky, 'Of course! It must be him . . . it's the new moon and I can't smell his demon scent. He may be human but he should still put up a good fight.' Sesshomaru leapt to the sky to find his brother. After a few leaps, he sniffed the air again . . . he was close.  
  
Sesshomaru looked up to see Inuyasha in a tree, 'There he is! Shit! He has to be sleeping, doesn't he?' The demon lord considered this for a minute, 'Oh well, this makes it easier for me. I'll kill him, and then kill his bitch, then onto all of his friends. This will definitely be interesting.' Sesshomaru leaped for an attack . . .  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was still sound asleep at home having no idea what was about to happen to Inuyasha.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku sat on the front porch of Kaede's hut listening contently for any sign of a demon, weapons ready. "Miroku . . . do you think Inuyasha is alright?" Sango asked and broke the silence between them. "I don't know, Sango, why do you ask?" Miroku replied. "I don't know . . . I've just got an uneasy felling that something bad is going to happen." Miroku looked at her and smiled, "Sango, you worry too much . . . trust me . . . I'm sure he's fine."  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha stirred in his sleep and began to fall out of the tree as Sesshomaru attacked. Inuyasha's eyes bugged out when he saw he was falling, "Shit!" he grabbed the tree branch but then saw that someone was attacking, and let himself fall to the ground, roughly. Sesshomaru, who stopped in the middle of his attack, landed gracefully in front of Inuyasha, "Hello, little brother," Inuyasha growled at him and got up from the ground, "What the fuck are you doing here, Sesshomaru?!"  
  
Sesshomaru gave him a bored look, "Must I state the obvious, little brother?" Inuyasha growled fiercely at his brother. Sesshomaru lunged forward to attack Inuyasha. It was a miracle that Inuyasha avoided the attack but it was barely by an inch. "Can't you see this is a bad time?!" Inuyasha hissed at him, trying to regain his fighting stance.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked, "Of course, that's why I'm here . . . I have the advantage not you, little brother." Inuyasha reached fro the Tetsusagia then realized that he didn't have it. He didn't bother bringing it because he was human and I couldn't be used. Sesshomaru leapt forward for another attack and Inuyasha dodged it again this time with a little more distance. Sesshomaru attacked several more times and each time Inuyasha dodged. The only problem is that Inuyasha cannot attack without the Tetsusagia or his claws and he was starting to get tired from the dodging. Sesshomaru launched a few more attacks.  
  
~*~  
  
Twenty minutes of dodging was taking a major toll on Inuyasha and his energy was draining quickly. Sesshomaru was still in perfect condition, no sign of any fatigue on his face, as where Inuyasha panted and gasped for air. Sesshomaru launched a new attack without Inuyasha noticing and he didn't move quickly enough. He jumped to the left but Sesshomaru's claw made contact with his right shoulder before he could get away. It made a very deep gash and as soon as Sesshomaru took his now bloody claw out it bled heavily.  
  
Every thing was moving in slow motion for Inuyasha, the pain didn't occur to him very quickly and it seemed like an eternity before Sesshomaru pulled out his claw. He slowly brought his left arm over to the wound to wipe away some of the blood, then looked from his arm to Sesshomaru as his vision fuzzed up and hissed, "Bastard." Inuyasha lunged himself forward with all his might, rage taking over his body, and made for an attack. Sesshomaru easily dodged and Inuyasha ran head first into a tree. Inuyasha turned around, growling, he walked forward a few steps then collapsed to his knees and was very dizzy.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at him in pure disgust, "You're not even worth killing, Inuyasha. You're just a pitiful human right now, who, might I add, is probably going to die tonight because of that wound. What will you're bitch think . . . that Kagome, I think . . . the girl who can see the shards? What will happen to her once you're gone?" Sesshomaru teased.  
  
"Until next time, little brother, until next time, be ready. Sesshomaru called as he walked away, leaving his brother on his knees, in excruciating pain. "Son . . . of . . . a . . . mother fuckin' . . . bitch . . ." Inuyasha mumbled as his vision went fuzzy again as he fell to the ground. "I'll . . . kill . . . him," he muttered as he lost consciousness.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome woke up in a start, her heart clenched. "Something's wrong . . ." she looked out the window, "Oh my God! It can't be! When did I fall to sleep?! It's dark out! Oh no!! INUYASHA!! HE MUST BE HURT!!" Kagome ran for the door, slipped on her shoes, and ran for the well. She ran to the mini- shrine the well was in, and quickly jumped down into the well. As soon as she knew she was in the Warring States Period, she climbed up the side of the well rapidly. When she reached the top, she gasped and her vision blurred with tears at what she saw.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango had fallen asleep on the front porch after about fifteen minutes of look out. Miroku carried her inside and put her to bed, then made one last thorough check around the hut and the village. He walked back into Kaede's hut to go to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha was laying face down in the dirt with his right shoulder drenched in blood. Kagome felt hot, angry, sorrowful tears start to fall down her cheeks. She started mumbling nonsense words to herself, "NO! No! This can't . . . no it can't . . . it's not . . . this didn't . . . this didn't happen . . . THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!! He . . . dead . . . no . . . tell . . . love him." She lunged herself out of the well only to fall over onto her butt with a whimper. She crawled toward him, not trusting herself to walk. Her tears poured out in sheets as she flipped Inuyasha over onto his back and only to see his face pale, shirt drenched in blood, but to her greatest relief, he was still breathing. Kagome held back any more tears because she knew they both had to be strong to get through this. She leaned him gently against a tree trunk to scan him for any other injuries. Kagome found a huge knot on his head, which looked like he'd it on a tree? That was really strange, but knowing Inuyasha, she could believe it. Kagome laughed slightly at how he always found a way to get hurt in the strangest places. Inuyasha was quickly regaining consciousness, but he couldn't seem to open his eyes or move yet so he just listened.  
  
Kagome felt a new wave of tears that she couldn't hold back. She hugged Inuyasha tightly, "How could you be so stupid?! You should have stayed inside! Why the hell were you outside anyway?!" Kagome considered the options as she cried against Inuyasha's chest. Then she realized why he was out . . .  
  
"Inuyasha, you're a real idiot!" she sobbed even harder, "You . . . musta been . . . really worried . . . when I didn't come back on time . . . but that doesn't change the fact . . . that you shoulda stayed with Kaede and the others . . . where it was safe. It really was a noble thing to do . . . but . . . I wasn't worth it, at all! I don't . . . know what- what I would do if- if I lost you! I don't know if I could live without you! I- I love you . . . too much- way too much to lose you! I don't wanna ever- ever see you hurt- never!" she continued to sob into Inuyasha's chest. 'No, Kagome . . . please don't cry . . . I'm not worth cryin' over. Don't cry Kagome . . . Come on, I love you, too.'  
  
~*~ To be continued~*~  
  
Next Chapter- Confessions  
  
A/N: REVIEWS NEEDED DESPERATELY 


	2. Confessions

Until the End of Time  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Confessions  
  
By: Devilspet  
  
Inuyasha looked around now that he could actually move. He looked down and saw Kagome crying against him. This made him hurt more . . . not physically . . . mentally. It pained his heart to see her cry like that. he wished he could do something. He lifted his left arm in an attempt to embrace her; he put his arm around her waist and let it fall. Kagome looked up and gasped in surprise. " Ka-Kagome? Kagome . . . what cha' . . . cryin' for? Don't say you're cryin' for me?" he asked slowly, "Don't worry . . . it doesn't hurt . . . much . . . I can . . . barely . . . feel it."  
  
Kagome's voice came out fearfully but stern, "Inu-Inuyasha, that's a bad sign . . . you can be seriously injured. And . . . have I told you how stupid you are?" Inuyasha smiled a bit and shook his head slowly, "No . . . you haven't. I'm guessing you're gonna tell me now, right?" Kagome smirked, "No . . . maybe later. Come on, we need to get you back to Kaede's hut. Kagome hoisted herself up, off the ground and helped Inuyasha up too, "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Huh . . ." He answered. Kagome gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Thank you, Inuyasha . . .for waiting for me so long . . . and for trying to stay safe . . . which I know you were. You know . . . you're lucky to be alive. What happened?"  
  
Inuyasha looked straight ahead, "First of all, you're very welcome. Second of all, I'm only alive because you found me. And finally, third of all, I was hiding in the Go-Shinboku tree . . . waiting for you and Sesshomaru found me, sleeping, and realized I was human . . . so he attacked me- or more like tried to like tried to kill me, thinking it would be easy, which it was. We were playin' attack-dodge for a while, with him doin' all the attacking since I didn't have me claws or any weapons."  
  
"I got kinda tired after a while and I moved too slowly when he attacked so he got me in the shoulder, then he said he was gonna kill me, then go for you and the others . . . and that pissed me off so I attacked him and missed, and ha-ha, I ran head first into a tree. I collapsed to me knees then he said I wasn't worth killin' and told me I'd probably die tonight . . . I kinda believed him there . . . and then he left and I think I lost consciousness,"  
  
When he finally finished, he heard a small whimper from his left. "Kagome?" When Kagome saw that he was looking at her . . . she hastily wiped away the tears, put a huge smile on her face, and looked up at him. "Kagome? What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked with a large amount of concern. Kagome's smile wavered a bit, but never left her face, "Nothing's wrong . . . why do you ask?"  
  
Inuyasha' eyes filled with annoyance, "Oh . . . I dunno Kagome! You were only cryin'! Why would there any thing to worry about?!" He shouted as Kagome winced backward, "God Kagome! Why would I think any thing was wrong with you?!" his voice suddenly softened, "Come on, Kagome, you know I'll listen if you need to talk to someone. You can tell me any thing! Why don't you talk to me? Whether you like it or not I'll be there for you . . . always! You know that. Anything you wanna tell me, Kagome? Remember. I'll listen."  
  
He leaned forward to kiss her gingerly on the lips. It was a quick but meaningful kiss. Kagome knew exactly what he meant by the kiss, it meant he would be there for her, always and forever. "I was really worried Inuyasha . . . I thought I lost you . . . I thought you were dead, Inuyasha! I thought it was my fault! I couldn't stand the thought! I'm sorry . . . you got hurt . . . and it was my fault," She looked down at her feet.  
  
"Kagome . . ." he lifted her head with his good arm so she would look at him. He gasped to see that tears were glistening on her cheeks once again, "No . . . don't cry . . . it wasn't your fault, I was just bein' stupid like you said . . . I knew I shoulda been inside but I was too stubborn to leave . . . because . . . I wanted to make sure you were okay . . . so I came to wait . . . and I was gonna walk ya back . . . to make sure nothin' happened on the way. I- I just . . . feel better when I'm able to protect you . . . that's why I don't like it when you go home . . . 'cause I can't be there with you to protect you. I- I can't really explain it but . . . I- I just fell like I'm obligated to do that . . . like it's my one, sole duty or something. And it's not that I have to I- I actually . . . want to protect you. Do you understand?" Kagome blinked repeatedly and shook her head. Inuyasha snickered, "That's okay, I didn't really understand myself . . . and I said it!"  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as they walked back to Kaede's house. "Hmm, yes, Inuyasha?"  
  
"No secrets . . . promise me you won't keep anything from me, okay?" Kagome blinked at Inuyasha but nodded, "Only if you promise the same thing," Inuyasha smiled and nodded as well. Kagome grinned and leapt into Inuyasha's arms. When Inuyasha tried to return the hug with his injured arm, he yelped in pain.  
  
Kagome gasped and pulled away quickly to see a smirk on Inuyasha's face, 'That's weird,' she thought. She tilted her head as if asking him why. "Looks like I can feel my arm after all . . . I musta just been ignorin' it . . . that's good news right 'cause ya still look kinda worried?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "Yeah . . . that's great news! Now, can we go back to Kaede's?" Inuyasha nodded and started to walk towards Kaede's hut, leaving Kagome behind. Kagome hesitated a few moments, but she hurried after him.  
  
~*~  
  
They got back to the hut and Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede all woke up from their sleep.  
  
"So . . . Inuyasha, what happened to your shoulder?" Shippo teased. Inuyasha sat on the floor and allowed Kaede to inspect his wound. He growled at Shippo. "Sesshomaru happened. He attacked me . . . while I . . . was sleepin' and . . . I was human . . so I didn't . . . ouch . . . sense him comin' . . . he thought he'd have a better chance if I . . . was human . . . and he did. I was too slow dodging one of his attacks and he clawed me in the shoulder . . . I guess . . . I collapsed and the next thing I knew . . . Kagome found me . . . and brought me here . . ." he hissed through clenched teeth as Kaede put some rubbing alcohol, that Kagome brought from her own time, on the wound. There was another major sting in his shoulder and he winced in pain, "OUCH!! OLD LADY BE CAREFUL!!" he shouted. Kaede sighed, "I'm being as careful as possible, Inuyasha . . . calm down."  
  
Kagome and Shippo were both snickering on the other side of the room.  
  
"What are you two laughin' at?" Inuyasha snarled. Kagome laughed harder but Shippo walked forward toward Inuyasha and tried to speak but doubling over in laughter a few steps away from him, "Inu . . . yasha . . . you're being such a . . . ha ha . . . a big . . . ha-ha . . . a baby!"  
  
Inuyasha snarled again, this time barring his dull, human teeth, which weren't very frightening, "Well . . . why don't you come over here and I'll give you a small dose of what this feels like, fox?" Inuyasha grabbed at Shippo but missed. Shippo's face paled a lot at that comment; he backed away from Inuyasha. "N-no th-thanks, Inuyasha . . . I'm fine," Shippo stammered. Inuyasha smirked in self-satisfaction, "That's what I thought . . . Hmph. Ouch!" he screamed as Kaede put some more alcohol on his wound. Everyone except Inuyasha and Kaede, who had to keep herself steady and forced the laugh back, burst out laughing at Inuyasha.  
  
~*~  
  
An hour passed and Sang, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede went back to sleep, or so Inuyasha thought. He was still up because of his wound every movement he made . . . it reminded him of his shoulder by stinging in pain . . . he was constantly whimpering. Kagome was having trouble sleeping because of Inuyasha . . . every time he whimpered it made her worry more and more. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and she scooted toward Inuyasha to talk to him, "Hey, Inuyasha . . . are you doing okay?" she whispered.  
  
"Kagome . . . does it look or sound like I'm okay?" he asked irritably. Kagome looked down at the floor and spoke shyly, "No, I'm sorry . . . stupid question . . ." Inuyasha felt guilt build up in his heart, "No . . . Kagome, I'm sorry . . . that wasn't a stupid question . . . you have a right to ask, I guess . . . I mean . . . you're only worried." He reassured her.  
  
There was a long silence between the two of them. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Yeah?"  
  
"You said no secrets, right?" Kagome asked again. "Yeah, why? Is there a problem with that?" Inuyasha questioned her back. "No! Well . . . um . . . uh . . . no . . . but . . . kinda . . ." Kagome stammered. Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome, what are you sayin'?"  
  
"Well, I've kinda . . . sorta been . . . keeping a secret from you . . ." Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha looked a little puzzled, 'A secret, huh? I wonder what it is . . .'  
  
"Oh, well, do you wanna tell me it?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome gulped and nodded. "Well . . . I kinda . . . I sorta . . . um . . . how can I say this?" she gulped again and blurted it out quickly, "I love you." Inuyasha's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped and he spoke rather loudly, "WHAT?!" Then he realized how loud he spoke and softened his voice, "What did you say, Kagome?"  
  
"I said that I love you, Inuyasha . . . see, I have for a long time . . . but I'm not allowed to say I don't anymore," she smirked, "because I promised . . . and I try very hard not to break promises . . . even though some don't always work out, I can keep this one," she told him softly and turned her smirk into a grin. Inuyasha leaned close in order to kiss her when they heard a snicker, 'WE HAVE AN AUDIENCE?!' Inuyasha mentally screamed. "Oh, God!" Kagome whimpered and turned a very, very dark red.  
  
Luckily, from what Inuyasha could see, it was only Shippo who was awake. But, what he didn't know was that Sango and Miroku were up too, but they had enough sense to stay quiet.  
  
"FOX! Just because I'm human doesn't mean I can't beat your ass!" he snarled at Shippo. "Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped, "You wouldn't do that?!" Inuyasha growled softly at Shippo then turned to Kagome with a smile, "No, of course not, anything for my Kagome." Kagome smiled back at him.  
  
Sango and Miroku couldn't hold back their gasps this time and they let their jaws drop. Neither of them could believe their ears. Inuyasha just claimed Kagome as his and there was no protest from her. Miroku was truly confused. 'That means Inuyasha DOES love Kagome back, right? Damn it! This is weird!'  
  
Inuyasha noticed the gasps and growled, "Miroku? Sango? Are you guys up, too?!" Miroku's eyes bulged, "SHIT!" he hissed. Sango shook her head and responded, "Yes, Inuyasha . . . we're awake but, go on, that was so sweet . . ."  
  
Inuyasha cursed Sango under his breath, "Go to sleep! All of you! Listen up, my good senses are comin' back and if I catch any of you up, there'll be trouble!" Even though that was a total lie about his senses coming back, it seemed to work because after a few moments, everything went quiet. "Inuyasha, do I have to go back to sleep?" she asked in a very low whisper.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at her and whispered back, "No, Kagome, you can stay. It'll help me to have some company. It'll keep my mind of my shoulder, unless you wanna go to sleep," Inuyasha answered. Kagome shook her head and snuggled up against Inuyasha's chest and made herself comfortable. Inuyasha didn't object when she did this, it actually made him a bit more comfortable himself.  
  
Within a matter of minutes, Kagome was asleep against Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome suddenly shifted in her sleep and scared Inuyasha. He looked down at her. There was sweat covering her face and she was clutching Inuyasha's shirt for dear life. Inuyasha looked at her worriedly, 'She must be havin' a nightmare . . . should I wake her?" Kagome twitched again. Inuyasha decided to wake her. "Kagome . . . wake up." He whispered while shaking her gently, "Kagome . . . come on. Wake up! You're only dreaming . . . wake up!" Kagome blinked her eyes open with a gasp.  
  
"W-what happened?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "You were havin' a nightmare . . . care to share it?" He asked and gave her a hug. Kagome shuttered and Inuyasha tightened his embrace. "If I can remember it . . . okay, now I remember."  
  
Inuyasha prepared himself to listen and Kagome continued, "Well, I was walking through the woods coming from the well and heading back to this village, because I was gone in my time for a few weeks. And as I walked back I saw a trail of blood and I followed it . . . thinking that maybe I could help. So, I was following it for a while and I started to smell something really disgusting, but I couldn't tell what it was. I walked for a bit longer and I saw it," tears were starting to form in her eyes but she still continued.  
  
"It was . . . you, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo . . . you were all dead and blood all around you, the smell was the stench of decay and I fell to my knees then I burst into tears. I couldn't see or hear anything around me so I didn't know what was coming behind me. But whatever it was, it attacked me, and then- and then . . ." Kagome couldn't continue, she burst into tears and buried her face in Inuyasha's shirt.  
  
The sun began to rise slowly over the horizon and Inuyasha began to turn back into a half demon. He could feel his fangs and claws lengthen, his hair was turning back to its silver color, his eyes were changing golden once again, his dog ears were appearing on the top of his head again, and finally his power was coming back, seeping back through his veins and healing his shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Kagome . . . please don't cry . . . you know I don't like that. And besides, you know I wouldn't let that happen. Can you please look at me, Kagome? Just let me see your eyes . . . come, on please, I love your eyes, but I don't love them more than I love you . . ." Inuyasha told her. Kagome gasped and looked up, she was speechless. He wiped the tears off her face and told her, "There, that's better . . . I like your eyes better when you aren't crying . . ."  
  
~*~  
  
Not only was Kagome speechless but Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were speechless as well- not that they would say anything but . . . they can still be speechless.  
  
~*~  
  
'He . . . said . . . that . . . and . . . he's in his . . . half demon form again. This is . . . way too . . . weird! Did he really mean that?' she thought as, she didn't realize it, she stared in his eyes, her head tilted to a side.  
  
"What ya staring at, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, startling her. Kagome averted her gaze to the floor, "Nothing . . ." she said shyly. Inuyasha blinked and cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head upwards so she would look at him. "No secrets, Kagome . . ." Inuyasha told her. "Damn it! Why'd I promise that? Well . . . anyway . . . I don't know; I was just thinking . . . that's all." Inuyasha tilted his head to one side, "Thinking? About what?" Kagome saddened a bit, "I was asking myself if you really meant that . . . did you?" Inuyasha looked confused. "What? You mean about loving you?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"Kagome . . . how could you think that's not true?? I love you more than I ever loved Kikyo! I love you more than anything! I've loved you for such a long time!" Inuyasha told her quietly. Kagome felt anger build inside her, "Then why couldn't you ever tell me?!" she hissed at him.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry. Kagome, I couldn't, my pride as a demon wouldn't let me. See, a demon, even a half demon, loving a human is almost unheard of . . . it's not tolerated very well and it rarely ever happens . . . and if it does happen it's hard for a demon to admit their feelings, which I'm sure you've noticed by now, and I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you . . ." Inuyasha opened his eyes once again, "So, why couldn't you tell me? And can you try to make it simple please, my brain's kinda tired."  
  
Kagome giggled and nodded, all anger left her. Kagome thought of a simple way to put it. "Um . . . afraid of rejection, afraid of being hurt, afraid of not knowing what you'd do . . . simple enough?" Inuyasha nodded. "It's simple enough . . . but . . . I woulda never done that, Kagome . . ." Kagome brightened almost immediately and threw herself at Inuyasha to give him a hug. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her lovely scent.  
  
Sango and Miroku smiled as they watched the new couple but Shippo just stared on in disbelief. He decided to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Of course, that was a bad idea because it made him yelp in pain.  
  
When Inuyasha hear the yelp, his ears perked up and listened for any more sounds. Immediately, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all closed their eyes tightly to pretend they were sleeping. When there were no more sounds, Inuyasha's ears relaxed and the three others silently sighed in relief.  
  
Sango and Miroku shook their heads at Shippo for almost getting them killed and decided to go back to sleep before they were noticed. Shippo was still shocked but he also decided to go to sleep.  
  
~*~ To be continued ~*~  
  
Next Chapter- Decisions 


	3. Decisions

Until the End of Time  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Decisions  
  
By: Devilspet  
  
~*~  
  
A few moments later, Kagome fell back asleep, this time Sango, Miroku, and Shippo when to sleep also, and Inuyasha stayed awake to make sure no one woke up. While doing this, he took the opportunity to do some thinking.  
  
'I've got my love now, my one . . . true . . . love . . . my Kagome. I've finally realized that I never really loved Kikyo. That was just a silly crush. But now I have what I've really wanted ever since Kagome came into my life . . . I have Kagome, my heart's true desire. I never wanted Kikyo. I'll have Kagome until the day she dies . . . but . . .' he got an idea, 'maybe I can make her live longer, that is, if she wants to. Maybe the Shikon Jewel can grant that wish. I'll have to ask her about that tomorrow . . . but that's not important right now.' he got back to his original reason of thought.  
  
'I just wanna be with her so much! If she died, I don't know if I could go on! I hope she'll say yes if I ask her. She'll probably wanna ask her family though . . . I can live with that though. She's my Kagome I'd do anything to live my life with her. She's my Kagome and I'm her Inuyasha . . . forever . . .' With these last thoughts, Inuyasha fell asleep like everyone else.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone, including Kaede, slept in late the next day. Once Kagome was up and awake enough to walk, Inuyasha took her into the forest to discuss the issue he was thinking about the night before.  
  
Inuyasha took her out here so a certain perverted priest, who thought the worst of things, a demon hunter, who would kill him if he stepped one foot out of line, or an over-energetic fox didn't bother them.  
  
~*~  
  
"Inuyasha?? Why'd we have to go all the way out here to talk??" Kagome whined as he pulled her through the forest, far from the village, "Couldn't we have just told them to leave us alone??" Inuyasha stopped to glare at her, "You think they woulda listened??" Kagome pouted, "But, Inuyasha . . . my feet hurt . . ." she whined again. Inuyasha sighed; he squatted down to let her on this back, "Get on . . ." Kagome smiled and gladly accepted, "Thanks Inuyasha . . ." Inuyasha sighed again as he got up and started to walk, "Anything for my Kagome . . ."  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome said. "Yeah? What is it?" Inuyasha answered. "How's your shoulder feelin'?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha looked back at her to see her head on his shoulder. He took this opportunity to give her a quick kiss. "I should hope it feels better otherwise I wouldn't be able to carry you like this." he replied. Kagome giggled, "Yeah, I guess that's true . . ."  
  
Inuyasha walked for a little while longer until he found a nice, secluded, little field for them to have their conversation in. Inuyasha let Kagome slide off his back and he sat down in the grass. Kagome took a seat, on his left, beside him and asked, "So . . . what do we need to talk about?" Inuyasha turned to look at her, "How would you like to stay with me . . . forever?"  
  
~*~  
  
Kaede walked out on the porch to sit with the others. Shippo greeted her happily, "Good morning, Kaede! You missed so much last night!" She smiled at Shippo, "Oh, Shippo . . . I didn't miss anything . . . I was up the whole time . . . I just know how to be quiet." Shippo's jaw dropped, Sango looked surprised, and Miroku was speechless. "Well, it sounds like we could use some lessons Kaede," Sango told her. Kaede laughed slightly, "No, you don't need lessons, you just have to keep your mouths shut . . . I'm going inside to make some lunch before the others come back," Kaede turned and walked inside, Shippo at her heels.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and set her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Of course . . ." Inuyasha sighed, "No, you don't understand, I mean living FOREVER . . . as in until the end of time, you know, like eternal life . . . if I could make that happen . . . would you want it? Would you stay with me? Or would you not accept it and leave?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome lifted her head from his shoulder, "Inuyasha I said *of course* and I mean of course. How would you do that, anyway?" Inuyasha smirked, "The Shikon Jewel . . ."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened a little, "Inuyasha, you would do that for me?! You would give up being a full demon . . . for me?!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I said it once and I'll say it again, this time slowly, anything . . . for . . . my . . . Kagome . . ." he softened his tone, "Kagome . . . I would do anything for you . . . ANYTHING! You're my Kagome, that's just what I do." Kagome realized something, "Inuyasha, I'll have to talk to my family and I'll probably have to finish school first. You know that?" He nodded and went on to what he was already talking about. "And I'm your Inuyasha . . . but you don't need to do stuff for me . . . I don't deserve that kinda treatment . . ."  
  
Kagome smiled at him, "If you're my Inuyasha, you do deserve that kinda treatment." Inuyasha let out a huge sigh of relief, "Thank you, you're really too good-" Kagome cut him off with a kiss; she didn't like what he was going to say.  
  
Kagome broke off the kiss and dropped to the ground beside him. They both closed their eyes, enjoying the peaceful sounds of nature. After a few minutes of silence between them, Inuyasha decided to say something, "Kagome . . . I love you . . . and I'll do anything to have you . . . even if it means I have to wait . . ." he told her. Kagome snuggled close to Inuyasha, "Thank you. And Inuyasha?" Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at her, "Huh?" he asked. "Promise me you won't ever say I'm too good for you or you don't deserve me . . . 'cause that's not true."  
  
Inuyasha blinked at her, "Why would I say that?" he asked. "I don't know but you were about to . . ." Kagome answered. Inuyasha smiled, "I'm sorry, I won't say it . . ." Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. She whispered, "Thank you . . . hey, Inuyasha, think we should head back soon?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah, but I like it here, it's so relaxing," he replied with a yawn.  
  
Kagome nodded, "Yeah, but if I know Sango, she'll be worried soon." Inuyasha considered this then he lifted himself from the ground, brushed himself off, helped Kagome up, and allowed her to do the same. Inuyasha smiled, "Do you wanna ride??" Kagome smiled back, "You know me too well . . ." Inuyasha blinked. "Is that a yes?" he asked. Kagome smiled and nodded.  
  
Inuyasha let Kagome get on his back and he started to walk back to the village. "Hey, Kagome?" he asked. "Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome said. "Thanks . . ." he replied. "For what?" Kagome asked in confusion. "For being there when I need you most, like last night . . ." Inuyasha told her. Kagome blinked, "Oh . . . uh . . . you're welcome. And Inuyasha . . . don't worry about last night I'm not mad that you got hurt I'm only mad at that damned Sesshomaru . . . and you don't have to worry, we'll get him back . . . even if I gotta do it myself, we'll get him back." Kagome told him burying her face in his shoulder. Inuyasha smiled and mumbled, "That's my Kagome, always gets the job done . . ." Kagome looked up, "What?" Inuyasha chuckled lightly, "Nothing important, Kagome . . ."  
  
~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku still sat out on the porch. "Hey, Miroku, what do you think of Kagome and Inuyasha being together?" Sango asked as Miroku looked up and answered, "I'm happy . . . I mean I'm glad they finally admitted to it . . . and you know it WAS bound to happen, what about you?" he asked. Sango sighed, "Oh . . . I don't know, Miroku . . . it's good and all but I never would have imagined it would happen so quickly . . . and after only one real conversation with Inuyasha about it. I guess I wasn't prepared to hear that . . . I mean it's just now sinking in that it actually happened and this all wasn't a dream . . ."  
  
Miroku tried to think of something comforting to say, "Don't worry, Sango . . . it was a shock to all of us . . . I bet Kaede was shocked also; she just hid it . . ." Sango closed her eyes and responded, "I know . . . but considering all the-" her eyes snapped open when she felt an arm slip around her waist; she turned to Miroku and glared at him.  
  
Miroku paled, "It's just for comfort . . . I promise I won't try anything . . . now go on . . ." Sango glared at him for a bit longer but then closed her eyes and continued, "But considering all the shock I've had, you would think I can handle it, right?"  
  
Miroku reassured her, "No, Sango, you have the right to be shocked . . . even if you've had quite a bit of shock before, it doesn't really matter . . ." Sango smiled at Miroku and kissed him on his cheek. Miroku blushed slightly but he smiled back. Sango leaned her head on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku was getting worried, "Do you think Inuyasha and Kagome are okay? They've been gone for a long time . . . " Sango lifted her head from his shoulder, "Yeah, they'll be fine . . . besides . . . Inuyasha is there and he won't let anything happen to her . . . and with Kagome there- if anything does happen- he can't lose."  
  
Hey, there they are!" Miroku told her as he pointed down the road to the left of them. He took his arm out of around Sango's waist. Inuyasha was still carrying Kagome and her head was leaning on his shoulder, she looked half-asleep.  
  
When Inuyasha saw the others, he smiled and waved slightly in their direction. When Kagome saw the others, she woke up abruptly, startling Inuyasha, and waved excitedly. Sango and Miroku both smiled and waved back.  
  
Kagome slid off Inuyasha's back when they reached the hut. Inuyasha walked into the hut, followed closely by Kagome, then Sango, and finally Miroku.  
  
Miroku smirked, "So, where have you two been?" They all stopped half way through the door, Inuyasha and Sango glared at him. But Kagome, who was completely oblivious to Miroku's plan, answered, "Talking . . ." Miroku's smirk grew into an evil grin, "And this 'talking' would include . . .?" Now Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome all glared at him. "That . . . is none of your business . . . they can keep it to themselves if they please . . ." Sango told Miroku harshly. Miroku blinked innocently at her. Inuyasha growled, "Don't you dare try to play innocent Miroku! We know exactly what you're gettin' to! And nothing happened, anyway . . . we just needed to talk 'bout stuff . . . and didn't wanna be interrupted!" Kagome was still glaring at Miroku and when he opened his mouth to protest, she lost it, "MIROKU! SHUT UP! NOTHIN' HAPPENED!!" Miroku waved his hands up in defense, "Okay, okay . . . I'm sorry!" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes but walked into the hut, followed by the others. "Kagome!!!" Shippo exclaimed, when she walked in, as he jumped into her arms. Kagome smiled widely. "Hi, Shippo!" she said as she sat him down and took a seat on one side of the room. "Inuyasha?" she asked. "What?" Inuyasha answered from across the room where he took a seat. "When are we leavin' again?" she asked again. "I don't know . . . probably tomorrow . . . why?" Inuyasha responded.  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulder and replied, "I gotta go out for a while . . ." Inuyasha blinked, "Where?"  
  
"I gotta go back to my house . . . I didn't bring anything last night, remember?" Kagome told him. Inuyasha looked worried, "By yourself?" Kagome blinked, "Yeah, don't worry, I'll be back soon . . ." Inuyasha looked even more worried, "I told you I always worry when I'm not there, can I come with?" Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha, I'll be fine, I promise, I don't need you as an escort and I've got some discussing to do with my family that would probably go better without you there," Inuyasha reluctantly nodded. Kagome smiled, walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then left the hut.  
  
~*~ To be continued~*~  
  
Next Chapter- Kidnapping  
  
A/N: Review please! Chapter 4 coming soon 


	4. Kidnapping

Until the End of Time  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kidnapping  
  
By: Devilspet  
  
A/N: Hey people, I made a mistake and uploaded chapter 7 with this instead of chapter 4 like I was supposed to so if you read that chapter I would advice you to read this one instead . . . you'll understand it better . . . sorry people . . . forgive me . . . anyway, here's the real chapter 4. Read, enjoy, and review- sincerely, Devilspet.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome jumped into the Bone Eaters well. There was a flash of light and she was in her own time and her own well. She climbed out of the well. 'Okay, it's Monday . . . so someone should be home,' she decided to herself.  
  
Kagome walked out of the mini-shrine and out into the open. She walked toward her house and entered it. "Hey, Mom, Sota, Grandpa? Anyone home??" she called. "Where have you been, young lady??" Mrs. Higurashi asked harshly from behind her, tapping her foot in impatience.  
  
Kagome winced and swiveled around, "Uh . . . hi . . . mom . . . I was with Inuyasha and the others . . ." she answered quietly. Kagome's mom sighed, "You don't know what it feels like to come home and you're expecting your daughter to be there but isn't and there's no note anywhere . . . "  
  
Kagome looked down, "I'm sorry, mom . . . I left in a rush . . ." Kagome told her sadly. Mrs. Higurashi knew something was wrong and her voice softened, "What happened, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome sighed, still looking at the floor, she answered, "Inuyasha got hurt . . . badly . . . and I had to help him . . ." Her mom tilted her head to a side, "Oh! Is he okay??"  
  
Kagome nodded, her eyes started to fill up with tears as she spoke, "He coulda died . . . and if I wouldn't of found him, he probably would be dead by now," Kagome smiled sadly, "He's grateful and all . . . but . . . I still don't think I did enough for him . . . he's saved my life so many times . . . and all I could do for him was bring him back to his village to get checked. And the worst part is . . . it was all my fault! He was waiting for me to come back. and he was human, right?" Kagome asked, forgetting her mom didn't know about Inuyasha's time of the month.  
  
Kagome's mom looked confused a bit but she nodded and Kagome went on, "Well, he told me that someone attacked him . . . and he was too slow when he dodged the attack . . . and he got hurt- it was his full demon brother to make it worse. When I got there . . . he was unconscious . . . and I brought him back . . . and now I'm here to get some stuff . . . then I'll go back, okay?" tears were falling down her cheeks as she told her mom what happened but she was still smiling.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi moved forward, toward he daughter and asked, "Kagome . . . are you okay?" Kagome looked up at her mom, shook her head, and threw herself in her mom's arms.  
  
Kagome's mom held her for a while and let her calm down. Finally, after about two hours of crying and soothing her emotion, Kagome stopped crying completely; she was fresh out of tears, for now. She wiped away the tears and went upstairs to her room so she could collect her things.  
  
Ten minutes passed and Kagome came back downstairs with her things packed. "Hey, mom, I gotta ask you something . . ." she told her mom. "Okay, what d'ya need to talk about?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter.  
  
Kagome sat down on the couch, across from the one her mom was sitting on, and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Um . . . what would you think about me living eternally?" Kagome asked slowly and quietly. Mrs. Higurashi's jaw dropped, "WHAT?! WHAT D'YA MEAN 'ETERNALLY'!?"  
  
Kagome looked down, "I mean living forever, as the protector of the Shikon Jewel . . . it is pretty much required, but . . . that's not the only reason . . ." Kagome's mom looked confused, "What other reason?"  
  
Kagome paled, she didn't exactly want to tell her that one, "Um, Inuyasha . . . he kinda . . . he asked me- me to stay with him . . . forever . . ." she stumbled for words but confessed timidly. "Really? Does he like you or something?" Mrs. Higurashi asked Kagome. Kagome bit her lip. "More . . . like . . . love . . ."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi raised an eyebrow. "Really? Do you like, or as you put it, 'love', him, too?" she asked again. Kagome blushed slightly but she nodded slowly. Mrs. Higurashi grinned happily. "Oh! My little girl's growin' up!!" she squealed, got up, prancing around the room . . . then stopped dead in her tracks. "But, what ever happened to Hojo?" she asked. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Mom, I never liked Hojo- I've told you that!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Well . . . anyway, it's your decision, Kagome . . . and if you must, go ahead. Just promise me you'll finish school . . ." Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome smiled happily, got up, and hugged her mom.  
  
"Thank you so much!! I love you, mom! And don't worry; I'll finish school! I was planning on it, anyway! Now, I gotta go it's almost dark, I bet the others are probably worried . . ." she told her backed away and walked to the door.  
  
Kagome walked toward the mini-shrine, where the well was, "Bye mom! I'll come back soon!" she called and waved goodbye. Her mom waved back.  
  
Kagome walked into the mini-shrine and threw her bag down in the well and she jumped in after it.  
  
Kagome climbed up the side of the Bone Eaters well.  
  
She threw her bag over the well and hoisted herself over the well's edge.  
  
She picked up the bag, stood up straight, and looked around; something didn't feel quite right. Kagome didn't see anything. She shrugged her shoulders and thought, 'Oh, well, I'd better hurry back I'm sure Inuyasha's worried.'  
  
Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in the back of her head. Kagome gasped at the pain as her vision went fuzzy.  
  
~*~ To be continued ~*~  
  
Next Chapter- Rescue 


	5. Rescue

Until the End of Time  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Rescue  
  
By: Devilspet  
  
~*~  
  
"God! Where is she?! She should be back by now, right?!" Inuyasha asked, panicking and pacing around the room. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all stared at him.  
  
"Inuyasha . . . calm down . . . she'll be back . . ." Kaede reassured him. Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh, "I give up! I'm gonna go get her!" Inuyasha said as he stomped out of the hut, leaving everyone blinking.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome dropped her bag and fell unconscious to the ground. A demon picked her up. The demon smirked. 'This'll work out perfectly . . . I even get a hostage . . . I'd better leave this,' the demon bent down and set a note beside the girl's bag. 'This way Inuyasha'll come straight to me- ready to fight.' The demon thought then leapt toward the sky.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha stomped through the town, toward the forest. Once, he reached the edge of the forest, he leapt for the trees, running though them, toward the well.  
  
"Kagome? Where are you?" he called, once he reached the well, "Come on, Ka- " he stopped himself when he saw Kagome's bag. The bag was there; but there was no Kagome. "No . . . Kagome? Kagome?! KAGOME, WHERE ARE YOU?!" he called once again.  
  
He walked toward her bag and noticed there was a note beside it. He picked it up and read it.  
  
Little brother,  
  
Come to me if you want back your human girl . . . and be ready to give up your Tetsusagia.  
  
Sesshomaru  
  
Inuyasha read the note over and over silently. He picked up Kagome's bag and walked back to the village without realizing it, the note still in his hand.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshomaru set Kagome down on a bed in one of the rooms in his palace and walked to the door with Rin right behind him the whole way.  
  
Sesshomaru locked the door and walked down the hall, Rin still following him. They walked to the dining hall to find Jaken. He will be needed to watch over Rin while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fight.  
  
"Jaken," Sesshomaru said when they found him. Jaken looked up from his food, "Yes, My Lord?"  
  
"I need you to watch over Rin . . . you'll need to watch tonight and all of tomorrow, I'm not sure when he's coming but he'll be here soon . . ." Sesshomaru ordered. Jaken nodded nervously. Sesshomaru turned to leave. "C'mon brat, eat your dinner," Jaken told Rin. Sesshomaru stopped, "Jaken." He warned, flexing his claws. Jaken winced, "Forgive me, My Lord . . . it won't happen again,"  
  
"It had better not." Sesshomaru growled and left the room.  
  
"Whew . . . eat your dinner and then off to bed, understand?" Jaken asked Rin. She nodded and sat down at the table.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha walked into Kaede's hut, let the bag and the note drop out of his hands, sat in the corner, and buried his head in his knees. Everyone blinked at him. Shippo hopped on his knee, "Inuyasha? Are you . . . okay? Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha didn't bother answering; he just pushed Shippo off his knee. Shippo yelped as he hit the floor.  
  
Sango got up and read the note that Inuyasha dropped, "Oh my God," she said, putting her hand over her mouth. Miroku and Shippo looked from Inuyasha to Sango and back again in utter confusion.  
  
"What's going on here??"  
  
Sango handed Miroku the note. Miroku read it out loud to Shippo, "It says . . . 'Little brother, Come to me if you want back your girl . . . and be ready to give up your Tetsusagia . . . Sesshomaru'" Miroku and Shippo both gasped, "Oh . . . that is a problem," Miroku said.  
  
"No kiddin' asshole . . . you don't have to rub it in . . . I bet Inuyasha feels bad enough already!" Sango said harshly. Inuyasha winced; they weren't helping his pride. He was Kagome's protector and he failed, he lost his love. Sango noticed this, "Oh . . . I'm sorry Inuyasha . . . look . . . we'll get her back . . . we just need a plan, okay?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up and smirked, "I gotta plan . . . we charge in there, beat Sesshomaru's ass, and get Kagome . . . uh . . . no wait!" Inuyasha said enthusiastically, "We let Kagome beat his ass 'cause she's probably pissed . . . and she's still mad 'cause of what he did to me! No . . . wait . . . I gotta new idea . . . I beat Sesshomaru's ass while you rescue Kagome . . . no wait . . . I gotta save her," Inuyasha kept babbling nonsense while the other talked among themselves.  
  
"Well . . . at least he's persistent . . ." Sango told Miroku and Shippo. Miroku nodded and Shippo answered, "Yeah, but, he's only stating minor parts of what we need to do . . . there's no detail . . ." Miroku smiled and whispered to his companions, "Don't ruin it for him,"  
  
Shippo hopped onto Inuyasha's knee, "Hey, Inuyasha . . . I wanna help! Can I, please? Prrrrrrrreeeeeeeeettttttttyyyy Plllleeeaaaaassssseeeee???" Inuyasha stopped babbling and glared at Shippo, "If you have to, but don't expect me to save your ass if you get in trouble . . ." Shippo nodded and said, "You won't have to I can fend for myself . . ."  
  
"Hey Inuyasha," Sango said, "I have a plan . . ." Inuyasha looked up at Sango. "What is it?" he asked her. "Well . . . Shippo'll transform into you and distract Sesshomaru and you can rescue Kagome . . . Miroku, Kirara, and I will get rid of any guards in his gardens." Sango explained to them. Inuyasha blinked at her. "Do you like it?" Miroku and Shippo nodded.  
  
Inuyasha told her, "I hate to admit it . . . but that's a good plan. And if I know Sesshomaru, he'll have people guardin' her." Sango smiled at him, "Yeah . . . but you can take care of them, now can't you?" Inuyasha nodded, "Right . . . when do we leave?" Sango thought about that, "Um, we'll leave tomorrow morning . . . get a good night's sleep and don't worry about Kagome, okay?" Inuyasha's head fell back into his knees at the mention Kagome's name but he nodded. "Oh! I'm sorry, Inu-" Inuyasha was getting irritated with all of the apologizing. "Shut up, don't worry about it . . . it's dark- got to sleep." Sango rolled her eyes and nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
The night went by quickly and the morning too early for Inuyasha. But he was determined to get Kagome back, tired or not! They spent over half the day getting ready but some took longer.  
  
"COME ON, COME ON! HURRY UP!" Inuyasha yelled, from outside Kaede's hut, at Sango. "INUYASHA, CALM DOWN!" she yelled back. "WELL, HURRY UP ALREADY!!" Inuyasha shouted while Miroku tapped his foot and Shippo sat impatiently on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
Sango emerged from the hut a few minutes later, fuming in anger. "INUYASHA! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?! CAN'T YOU LET A GIRL GET READY?!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha thought about that for a second then shook his head, "And no, I don't think I gotta problem, I just want Kagome back," Sango glared at him a bit longer then harshly told him, "I know, and that's why I was taking so long- because I don't want to be unprepared and not be able to get her back," she turned to Kirara, "Come on, let's go," Kirara transformed into the demonic cat, with a roar and she was surrounded in a ball of fire, when she emerged, she was huge. Sango threw Kagome's bow and arrows on Kirara's back then she, Miroku, and Shippo, all climbed on. Both her and Inuyasha took a huge leap towards the sky.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome stirred on the bed where she was put and fell off onto the floor. This, of course, woke her from her unconscious sleep. "Ouch!" she yelped closing her eyes to block out the pain. When she opened her eyes, pain came rushing into her head. She ignored it and looked around, "Where am I?" Kagome asked herself, not expecting an answer. but there was one- it said, "You're in my palace" It was a cold dark voice that made her shiver. Kagome blinked. "Who's 'my'?" she weakly asked the unknown voice. Kagome saw a dark figure walk out of the shadows. She wrinkled her nose in disgust when she realized who it was.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha landed on a treetop and scratched his head, "Now, where is it again?" Sango looked annoyed, "You mean you DON'T KNOW where it is?!" Inuyasha glared at her, "I do, too! I just . . . kinda," He lowered his voice, " . . . forgot . . ."  
  
Miroku looked devastated. "YOU WHAT??!!" Inuyasha growled and sniffed the air. "This way . . ." he told the others. Inuyasha and Kirara made another leap for the sky.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's me," the figure said pointing at himself, "Lord Sesshomaru . . ." he stated proudly. Kagome stayed silent. "You're not going to say anything? Fine . . ." Sesshomaru moved towards the door.  
  
Kagome took this chance to speak up. "What the hell do you want with me?!" she growled. Sesshomaru stopped, turned around, smirked, and said, "Oh . . . this has nothing to do with you . . ." Kagome blinked, 'Okay . . . he doesn't want me . . . then who does he want?' Kagome silently gasped when she realized who it was. The only person Sesshomaru had a grudge against that would most certainly risk their life for her . . . Inuyasha. 'No . . . he can't have Inuyasha; we won't let him- I won't let him, even if I have to stop him myself! No matter what the consequences, I'll protect him for once!'  
  
Kagome glared at Sesshomaru with narrowed eyes. "You won't TOUCH him!" she told him harshly. Sesshomaru looked surprised. "A little vicious, are we?" Kagome continued to glare at him even though she could feel her eyes starting to sting, telling her she was on the verge of tears. "Well, we'll just have to fix that later, won't we?" Sesshomaru said. Kagome felt her lip tremble slightly but she bit back the tears. She wouldn't let Sesshomaru see her cry . . . she was stronger than that. Sesshomaru smirked in self-satisfaction; he could see the tears forming in her eyes. He turned and left the room. He left Kagome to herself . . . to cry alone.  
  
He closed and locked the door behind him and walked down the hall.  
  
He sniffed the air and stopped in his tracks, Inuyasha was close. He hurried off to go find Rin and Jaken; the last thing he needed was Inuyasha finding Rin.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome stared at the door and waited for a few minutes to make sure Sesshomaru wasn't coming back. She crawled off the floor and back onto the bed. She buried her heads in her knees. She felt tears fall from her eyes. " . . . Inuyasha . . . I'm sorry," she whispered through her tears, "I guess . . ." she smiled sadly, "I guess I broke another promise . . . I'm sorry," she began to sob into her knees once again.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshomaru hurried through the palace halls, sniffing the air every once and a while to see if he could catch Rin's scent. He turned a new corner and sniffed the air again; she was out in the gardens of all places and Inuyasha was closing in fast.  
  
Sesshomaru hurried out into the gardens and called, "Rin! Hurry and come over here! Rin?"  
  
Rin heard Sesshomaru calling and she came running. "Yes?" Sesshomaru looked down at the girl in front of him and ordered, "Go straight to your room, I'll send Jaken up soon. And Rin . . . promise you won't leave the room for anything . . . ANYTHING, got it?" Rin nodded her head obediently and said, "I promise I won't leave the room at all." Sesshomaru smiled and told her, "Hurry off now, Inuyasha'll be arriving soon and I don't want you out here." Rin nodded again and ran off into the palace.  
  
"Jaken?! Jaken, come here, this instant!" Sesshomaru ordered. Jaken came running from the gardens toward Sesshomaru, "Yes, my lord?" Jaken said. But before Sesshomaru could speak Jaken interrupted, "You do know that Inuyasha is in the area, right my lord?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and said, quite annoyed, "Yes Jaken, I know, now head off to Rin's room and keep an eye on her," Jaken nodded and hurried toward the palace, not wanting to get involved in the bout between brothers that was bound to come.  
  
~*~  
  
Sunset was coming on fast and they were only now approaching Sesshomaru's palace.  
  
Inuyasha landed at the gates of Sesshomaru's palace, or Inuyasha's used-to- be home until Sesshomaru kicked him out. He turned and waited for the others to land.  
  
Kirara landed, let everyone off, and she transformed back into her regular form. Inuyasha asked, "Shippo, how long can you stay transformed?" Shippo blinked and answered hesitantly, "Um . . . let's see . . . it'll be long enough for you to get in, get Kagome, and get out . . . I can stay like that for a day depending on how much damage I take." Shippo explained. Inuyasha merely nodded and murmured, "Good,"  
  
He walked back toward the gates. "Everybody ready?" Inuyasha asked. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Kirara nodded. They all looked so determined; but none of them were as determined as Inuyasha; that's a fact. "Does that mean you guys are ready to fight at all costs?" The three other all answered, "Yes," in unison and Kirara transformed into her huge demonic form once again.  
  
Inuyasha gave Shippo time to transform before he jumped over the gates. Kirara charged through the gates. Inuyasha leapt over the gardens towards the palace.  
  
Inuyasha could tell that the battle had begun in the background. He landed at Sesshomaru's door and unsheathed the Tetsusagia. He cut through the door and prepared to attack any guards ahead.  
  
Inuyasha cautiously walked through the door. He was right; Sesshomaru's palace was loaded with guards everywhere. They all charged at him. But, Inuyasha easily destroyed them with a slash of his sword.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshomaru confronted Inuyasha (who was really Shippo) and the others as they fought off the guards. "Hello, little brother," Sesshomaru greeted coldly. Shippo paled, he had forgotten that he had Inuyasha's appearance but he didn't have Inuyasha's strength. Shippo just growled at him. He silently thanked God that Inuyasha's appearance came with the transformed Tetsusagia. He unsheathed his sword and charged at Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru noticed that the unknown fake Inuyasha's scent had changed. He smelled faintly on a fox-demon, 'Inuyasha must have been with that little fox that travels with him . . . oh well . . . and he's weakened, too. Did I injure him THAT badly??' he asked himself. Sesshomaru easily dodged Inuyasha's attack. 'Oh well . . . it'll be easier this way,' he told himself mentally. Shippo swiveled around to make a new attack and charged.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha had his ears pricked and listening for any sign of Kagome as he ran through the halls of the palace attacking any guards that got in his way.  
  
"There!" Inuyasha had heard something. It sounded like a girl crying; it had to be Kagome. He sniffed her air. It was her, all right; that was her scent in the air. "Get the fuck outta my way!" he yelled as a group of guards that surrounded him. He attacked them all at once and ran towards Kagome's scent.  
  
He turned a corner to see a door with about fifteen well-armed demons guards on front of it. 'Typical . . . it's always the door with the most guards . . . oh well . . ." He charged, with a howl, at the guards . . .  
  
~*~  
  
Shippo attacked but Sesshomaru dodged and Shippo lost his balance and almost fell forward. "Disgrace . . . you can't even be considered a half- demon, Inuyasha . . . demons are endowed with GRACE and BALANCE, and you just proved that you have neither." Shippo growled brutally, 'I don't care what he thinks . . . I'm demon . . . and I can't help it . . . I'm a KID!!'  
  
~*~  
  
"AHHH!!! NO, IT'S INUYASHA!!!! RUN!!!" a demon yelled, but it was too late, Inuyasha had taken down most of the demons already.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome heard yells and screams from outside of her room. She looked up and wiped her eyes. Suddenly, her door exploded! She shielded her eyes with her arm from any debris. "Kagome? You in here?" Someone called from the destroyed door. "Inuyasha!? Over here! You came for me?!" Kagome exclaimed in joy. Inuyasha ran to Kagome's open arms. Her gave her a long, deep, passionate kiss.  
  
He broke the kiss and started babbling, "I knew you shouldn't of gone . . . I just knew something was gonna happen . . . I shoulda been there . . . I shoulda never let you outta my sight . . ." he gave her another quick kiss, "I'm so sorry Kagome . . ." Inuyasha whispered to her quietly.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Inuyasha . . . calm down . . . I'm fine . . . I wasn't hurt . . . the most damage inflicted was a major headache . . ." Inuyasha bowed his head, "But still . . . oh never mind . . ."  
  
He kneeled so Kagome could climb onto his back and continued, "Get on . . . we gotta get outta here, quick . . ." Kagome nodded and climbed on. Inuyasha ran out of the room.  
  
"Thank you . . ." Kagome told Inuyasha as he ran down the hall. Inuyasha merely nodded and picked up speed. Inuyasha leapt over a pile of bodies and Kagome stared in amazement. "Inuyasha, you did all of this for me??" Inuyasha smiled, "Kagome how many times do I have to say this? Anything for my Kagome and besides I said I'd do anything to protect you . . . and I really meant that. I know that and you should to by now . . ."  
  
Kagome hugged him gently around the neck and said, "I do know that, Inuyasha . . . I just like be reminded . . . and I'm proud of you, you didn't kill any of them . . ."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled softly. "Come on, I need to get you to Kirara; she's got your bow,"  
  
Kagome blinked, "What?! The others are here, too?!" Inuyasha laughed quietly, "You think they'd let me do this on my own? Now, we gotta hurry . . . Shippo transformed into me and he's fightin' Sesshomaru now . . ." Kagome's eyes went wide. "I hope he's doin' okay . . ." With that said, Inuyasha rushed down the halls, toward the door he came in.  
  
~*~  
  
"Look!" Sango called to Miroku, who had just finished off the rest of Sesshomaru's guards with his Wind Tunnel. Miroku turned to look at what she saw. Miroku smiled, "Inuyasha and Kagome . . . Sango get Kirara to go meet them." Sango nodded and called Kirara, "Kirara, go see Inuyasha and Kagome," she ordered. Kirara roared and Ran towards the couple at Sesshomaru's door.  
  
Inuyasha leapt on Kirara's back as she passed and let Kagome off. "Get your bow ready and climb back on . . ." Kagome nodded, picked up her bow, readied an arrow in it, and climbed, once again, onto Inuyasha's back. He leapt off Kirara, toward Sesshomaru.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshomaru was getting bored with the so-called Inuyasha. "You're even more pathetic than the last time we fought . . . and you were human then," he teased.  
  
You won't look to good yourself Sesshomaru . . . a voice called from behind him. Sesshomaru swiveled around to see another Inuyasha leaping to him. "Now Kagome!!" he ordered the girl on his back. Kagome let the arrow fly toward Sesshomaru. She made sure to gather her power as Inuyasha leapt so the arrow would cause a powerful blow.  
  
The arrow hit Sesshomaru in his upper left leg. He fell to his knees and grabbed his leg in pain, scowling terribly but not making a sound. Inuyasha landed gracefully in front of Sesshomaru and Kagome jumped off of his back to stand on his left. Shippo came up and stood on Kagome's left.  
  
Shippo looked at Kagome and Inuyasha who both nodded confirming that he should transform. Shippo nodded back and removed the small leaf from his head with a puff of smoke. Sesshomaru stared at the puff of smoke in confusion, 'Where have I seen this before?'  
  
He saw a small fox appear in the smoke. Then, he realized. "You . . . you tricked . . . me," he said quietly. Sesshomaru looked up to see Kagome and growled. For the pretty much the first time in his life, he looked angry. Sesshomaru usually kept a bored, unreadable expression on his face. "How the hell did you get out??!"  
  
Kagome smirked. "Like you said, we tricked you," she stated, giggling softly. Sesshomaru growled again but more fiercely and made a swipe for her ankle with his claws. He was surprised that before he could even reach Kagome's ankle, he felt a dull but harsh pain in his stomach. Inuyasha had punched him. "Don't you DARE try to touch her!!" he warned dangerously.  
  
Sesshomaru recovered from the blow and swiped for Inuyasha, only to be stopped by Kagome kicking him. She kicked him where the arrow had hit him making it dig further into his skin. Sesshomaru howled in pain. "I told you once and I won't tell you again . . . do not touch Inuyasha. I will not allow it." She said in a deadly calm tone. Inuyasha stared at Kagome in awe; he had never seen her so angry at someone- well, that is, unless it was himself- it was scary, almost.  
  
Suddenly, all Kagome's fury faded and she turned to Inuyasha and grinned. "This may actually be fun!" she giggled. Inuyasha smiled and nodded.  
  
Shippo decided to kick Sesshomaru, as well. "This is for . . . for . . . for being mean and saying I wasn't graceful enough to be a demon!" he told Sesshomaru as he kicked him in the stomach. Actually, it hurt more than he expected it would because the punch he received from Inuyasha still hurt badly.  
  
Sesshomaru doubled over in pain. Sango, closely followed by Miroku, then Kirara came over to greet the others. When Sango and Miroku caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru doubled over on the ground, they cheered along with the three others.  
  
~*~  
  
In the palace, both Rin and Jaken watched on in complete and utter horror. Neither Rin nor Jaken had ever seen Sesshomaru in such a bad position; there was no way he could win.  
  
Rin was on the verge of tears, seeing her master in so much pain killed her. She dashed out of the room, forgetting the promise she made. She ran through the palace halls and followed by Jaken.  
  
She ran out of the palace doors and out into the palace gardens. "NO!! DON'T HURT HIM ANYMORE!! PLEASE!! DON'T!! WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU??!!" Rin screamed, with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Kagome turned to see a girl, no older than ten, running out of the palace. She ran in front of him, shielding him from any more attacks. "Stand down, Rin . . . I can handle this . . . and didn't you promise you would stay in the palace until further notice?" Sesshomaru asked quietly. "I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru . . . but I can't do that," she whispered to him, wiping away the tears on her face.  
  
~*~  
  
Jaken stood behind one of the pillars near the palace itself. He made sure to kept a safe distance from the group. "Stupid brat . . . look what she's gotten herself into," he said, talking to no one and shaking his head. "I don't know what Lord Sesshomaru sees in her and why insists on keeping her around . . ."  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome kneeled down so that she was eye level with the little girl in front of her. She tried very hard to stay calm and told the girl, "I'm not gonna tell you what he's done to us because I don't wanna break this cute little bond between you two- it's adorable- but I will tell you he's a bad man . . ." Rin blinked at Kagome as she wiped away some more tears. She sniffled then gained her defensive attitude again. "No! Lord Sesshomaru is not a bad man! He's nice and he takes care of Rin! He can't be bad if he does that!" Rin yelled in Kagome's face.  
  
Kagome fumed in anger, "Okay, you know what! I don't care what you think about him!! LET'S SEE. HE KIDNAPPED ME JUST SO HE COULD GET A GOD DAMN SWORD!!" she briefly turned around and gave him an apologetic look for what she was going to say then continued, "HE'S DONE NUMEROUS OTHER THINGS TO INUYASHA AND I!! HE NEARLY KILLED INUYASHA WHILE HE WAS HUMAN!! HE TRIES TO STEAL THE TETSUSAGIA EVERY CHANCE HE GETS, WHICH I MIGHT ADD, IS RIGHTFULLY INUYASHA'S, AFTER ALL, IT WAS INSIDE OF HIM!! FINALLY, FROM WHAT I'VE HEARD, HE KICKED INUYASHA OUT OF HIS OWN HOME AS SOON AS HIS PARENTS DIED!! AND HE PROBABLY DID A LOT OF OTHER THINGS THAT I DON'T KNOW ABOUT!!!" Kagome finished and she was breathing very heavily; she hadn't taken a single breath during that little speech of hers.  
  
Rin was now nowhere near Kagome; she had backed away several steps. Kagome stood up and took another deep breath, not even noticing that Rin had backed away or that everyone was staring at her.  
  
"Ka . . . go . . . me???" Inuyasha stuttered nervously. Kagome turned to him and smiled. "Yes?"  
  
"Are . . . you . . . okay??" he stammered, his eyes very wide. "Yeah, why?" Kagome answered suspiciously. "I've . . . never seen you yell at any one . . . like that . . . well, accept for me . . . and especially at a child . . ." Inuyasha cautiously responded. Kagome gasped and whimpered, "I . . . what . . .? Oh my God!" she looked to the girl she had yelled at then back to Inuyasha and asked, "Did I . . . really . . . do that?!" she whimpered once again. Inuyasha's face faulted and he nodded stupidly.  
  
Kagome walked forward and kneeled in front of the girl. Rin flinched away. "I'm sooo sorry . . . you don't have a very good temper after you're kidnapped . . . believe me . . ." she laughed wryly and continued, "But that's no excuse and it's just plain not right, especially because you're only a kid . . . sorry," she apologized again.  
  
Rin looked up at Kagome and smiled innocently. Kagome sighed, "Come on, I know that look, my brother gives it to me all the time, what do you want?" Rin frowned and asked, "Do you REALLY have to fight him?" she leaned up to whisper in Kagome's ear, "Please don't because I think you already won . . . he wasn't expecting you to escape." What Rin said did not please Sesshomaru but he didn't show it. Kagome pulled away and snickered a little. "Okay, hold on, we'll discuss it . . . Sesshomaru? No listening, please." Kagome ordered. When Sesshomaru didn't answer, she took it as a 'yes' and went to join her friends in a huddle.  
  
"I've got a great idea . . ." Kagome said smugly. "What is it?" Shippo, who was sitting on Miroku's shoulder, asked.  
  
Kagome smirked slightly, "Well, we promise Rin not to fight him and we say if he promises to help us defeat Naraku, because you all know we DO need help, we'll heal him . . . BUT . . ." Kagome stopped herself to hold the anticipation for a moment. "WHAT???" Inuyasha said rather loudly. Kagome gave him a dangerous glare and said, "Keep your voice down . . . but, as I was saying, we'll put a rosary necklace on him, like the one Inuyasha has . . ." she explained to them.  
  
"Kagome how'd you figure this plan out?" Inuyasha asked, in his personal opinion is was a good plan except for him working with his brother. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and said, "It's a gift," she giggled softly. Miroku nodded and accepted the plan, "I like it." Sango agreed, "Me, too!" Shippo jumped for joy and exclaimed, "YAY!! COOL!!" Miroku rolled his eyes. "Calm yourself!" he told the small fox on his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha seemed disappointed. "Feh, like hell I'm gonna do it!" he said sarcastically, "I am NOT, and I repeat, NOT, working with my brother!" Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Inuyasha . . ." she warned. Inuyasha winced horribly, "Damn it! Okay, okay . . . I'll do it, just don't use the S word, please?" Inuyasha begged. Kagome grinned. "Who said I was gonna in the first place?" she teased. "You mean you weren't gonna use it and you MADE me BEG?!"  
  
She kissed him playfully on the cheek and grinned wider. "I guess so . . . but I wouldn't think of it now that you've agreed . . ."  
  
They turned back to Rin. "Okay," Kagome told her, "But only on two conditions . . ."  
  
~*~ To be continued ~*~  
  
Next chapter- New ally, New plans 


	6. New Ally, New Plans

Until the End of Time  
  
Chapter 6  
  
New Ally, New Plans  
  
By: Devilspet  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome smirked once again. "You help us defeat Naraku . . . " she declared to Sesshomaru, "AND . . . you have to wear a rosary necklace, you know . . . the one like Inuyasha does . . . if you agree, we won't fight you and I'll fix your leg." Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome and nodded rather weakly.  
  
Kagome walked forward and pulled the arrow from his leg. Sesshomaru stood up slowly and painfully; he already felt the wound healing itself.  
  
"There." Kagome told Sesshomaru, "Now, you will come with us willingly or you can count on another arrow, got me?" Sesshomaru nodded and turned to Rin. "Let's go, where's Jaken?" he asked.  
  
Rin pointed to where the trembling toad demon was standing, at the palace entrance. "Jaken, come here . . ." Sesshomaru called to his loyal servant.  
  
Jaken hurried forward and bowed slightly. "Yes, my lord, you called?" Jaken asked. "Jaken I need you to watch over the palace while Rin and I are out." Sesshomaru ordered. Jaken nodded. "As you wish, my lord." Jaken said, bowed again, and ran back to the palace.  
  
As soon as Jaken left, he turned his attention to Rin. "Go collect your things." He told her. Rin nodded happily, it had been a long time since she left the palace. She ran after Jaken toward the palace.  
  
Sesshomaru watched the little girl until she entered the palace, and then turned to the group of three demons, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara. Adding to the demons, the three humans, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. "I'll be taking Rin with me. I don't trust Jaken enough to leave her with him. As soon as she returns we will leave." Sesshomaru meant that to be a request but to the group it sounded more like an order. Kagome gave him a questioning look, like whether to trust him or not.  
  
"And trust me . . . I keep promises . . . and I will help you defeat Naraku . . . I was actually looking forward to a good killing." Sesshomaru reassured. Inuyasha snorted. "Feh . . . it's not like we need your help . . . but I guess if Kagome says its okay then fine . . ." Inuyasha mumbled, not expecting anyone to hear. But Sesshomaru heard it; he almost smirked. 'Kagome and Inuyasha really have something. To trust each other so thoroughly . . . I can only dream of something like that.'  
  
Rin came running back towards Sesshomaru, dragging a bag behind her. "My lord, I'm ready . . . to go" Rin panted when she reached Sesshomaru. She was tired but still smiling.  
  
"Okay, we may leave now." Sesshomaru announced. Inuyasha nodded and Kagome climbed on his back.  
  
"You gonna carry the girl?" Inuyasha asked his brother. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin then back to Inuyasha. "You mean Rin," he corrected, "and yes, I will be carrying her.  
  
Sesshomaru picked up Rin. "Hold on tight and don't get scared, we'll be moving pretty fast." Sesshomaru suggested. Rin nodded nervously, she had never been carried like this, in the air, because they usually walked. Rin wrapped her arms around his torso. Kirara transformed and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all climbed on.  
  
Inuyasha, Kirara, and Sesshomaru leapt into the sky. Rin let out a small cry and Sesshomaru held her tighter. "Don't be scared; you won't fall, I promise." He reassured the panicking Rin. She held Sesshomaru tighter and once again nodded fearfully.  
  
~*~  
  
The group landed in front of Kaede's hut. Inuyasha let Kagome off his back, Sesshomaru gently put Rin, who was still kind of scared, on the ground, and the others jumped off Kirara's and let her transform. Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the hut followed one-by-one bye the others, Rin, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, and finally Shippo.  
  
Once Rin and Sesshomaru entered, Kaede's stoop up suspiciously. "Hello Kaede, I need a favor." Kagome greeted. "Yes, what is it?" Kaede asked. "Kaede, I need another rosary necklace," Kagome pointed towards Sesshomaru as she spoke, "for him."  
  
Kaede nodded wordlessly, sat down, and began working.  
  
Five minutes later, Kaede stood up and held out a new rosary necklace. Kagome smiled. "Thank you, Kaede." Kagome said. She took the necklace and turned to face Sesshomaru. "Now, before I put this one, I'll warn you I have to use the word to activate it, so you better be prepared and I'll tell you I'm sorry 'cause you haven't done anything yet." She put the necklace around Sesshomaru's neck. "Down,"  
  
There was a loud crash as Sesshomaru hit the floor. Inuyasha burst out laughing. "Sit!"  
  
There was another crash and Inuyasha also hit the floor.  
  
"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled, a very hurt and surprised look on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha . . ."  
  
"Why'd ya do that?"  
  
"Because . . ."  
  
"That's not an answer . . ."  
  
Kagome suppressed a laugh and said, "It's not polite to laugh at others when they're hurt . . ."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Bigger blow than I thought . . ." Sesshomaru groaned to himself. "Oh, I shoulda warned you . . ." Kagome said. "My lord!! Are you alright??" Rin asked worriedly. Sesshomaru nodded and sat cross-legged on the floor. Rin was still babbling with concern. "Rin, calm down, I'm perfectly fine." Sesshomaru reassured. Rin sighed in defeat and sat down beside him. Inuyasha was laughing again and Kagome didn't feel like telling him the s word again, she just buried her face in her hands. All the laughing was giving her a headache.  
  
"Okay, first of all, we need a plan," then he looked over at his laughing brother, "if he could just stop laughing." Sesshomaru said in disgust. "Inuyasha . . . please . . . I've got a headache," Kagome groaned. At this, Inuyasha immediately stopped laughing. "Sorry, Kagome . . ." Inuyasha apologized. Kagome waved it off and let Sesshomaru continue.  
  
"That's better, now when do you plan to attack?" Sesshomaru asked. Everyone blinked at him. "What strategists . . ." he mumbled, luckily Shippo and Inuyasha didn't hear, they were too busy blinking. Sesshomaru raised his voice,  
  
"Okay, Let's say as soon as possible." Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all nodded; Kagome decided it would be best if she didn't.  
  
She also decided that Inuyasha would fill her in later so she went rummaging through her bag, not really listening to them and searching for some Ibuprofen, also known as 'the headache medicine' as her mom called it.  
  
Kagome found some, popped a few pills into her mouth, pulled out a bottle of water, and took a sip of it. She went back over and sat beside Inuyasha once again. This medicine always made her tired and now wasn't a very good time to take it but she'd have to live; her headache was far too painful to stand without the medicine.  
  
She leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and listened to Sesshomaru talk.  
  
"Okay, now, does anyone know where Naraku's fortress is?" Sesshomaru asked. Everyone looked to Kaede, except Rin; she had fallen asleep beside Sesshomaru. Kaede merely shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Okay, looks like he's going to have to come to us." Everyone nodded again.  
  
"Okay, anyone have a good plan?" Sesshomaru asked. No one answered. "All right, I've got one then," Sesshomaru continued, "When he attacks, Inuyasha and I launch he first attack," there were several nods, "Demon hunter, monk, fox, you will be the back up," several more nods, "human girl," gesturing to Kagome, "You will shoot him with some of those arrows of yours, like the ones you did at me, if there are any shards you will shot them, too-"  
  
Inuyasha stood up and protested, "Wait a minute, wouldn't that put Kagome in danger??" Sesshomaru didn't respond. Sango did instead, she said, "No, it won't, Kirara can protect her. Right Kirara?"  
  
Kirara meowed. "Is that okay, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha reluctantly nodded. "Come on, Inuyasha, I'll be fine . . ." Kagome reassured. Inuyasha gave her an extremely worried look. "But . . . I don't want you to fight. I've got a bad felling about it . . ." he worried. "Hmph . . . you don't trust me, Inuyasha?" Kagome pouted.  
  
Inuyasha immediately felt guilty. "No, that's not it . . . I trust you. I just don't want ya to get hurt. Listen, we'll talk about it later." He told Kagome. She nodded.  
  
Sesshomaru explained the plan again, this time with more detail. This took a little more than twenty minutes.  
  
"Okay, is this little conversation over?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. Sesshomaru glared at him for being rude but nodded. "Good." Inuyasha sighed.  
  
Inuyasha got up and pulled Kagome up. He started to pull Kagome out the door. "See ya later!" She managed between struggles. "Be careful . . ." Sango said quickly.  
  
Kagome nodded then yelped in fright as Inuyasha pulled her all the way through the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha jumped into a tree and pulled Kagome up after him. "Inuyasha, Why don't you want me to fight?" Kagome asked, quite annoyed about his behavior.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "I gotta bad feeling," he said simply. Kagome's face darkened. "You don't want me to fight because of a god damned BAD FEELING?!"  
  
"In case you haven't noticed my bad feelings have been right lately!" he said in a dangerously low and harsh tone, "When you left for your time I had a bad feeling and on the night of the full moon I had a bad feeling but it wasn't too strong because it didn't happen to you." he reminded her.  
  
Kagome winced at his harsh words even though she knew he was right. Inuyasha looked guilty again. "Look, I'm sorry, I- I just don't want you to get hurt . . ." he said. Kagome couldn't look at him, for pretty much the first time, she was almost scared of Inuyasha . . . he was being so harsh. But then she realized that of course he was going to be harsh, she was just kidnapped after all.  
  
Inuyasha felt ever more guilty when she wouldn't look at him and bowed his head in defeat. "Do you really wanna fight, Kagome?" he asked quietly. Kagome turned her gaze from the ground back to Inuyasha. "I can just let you do everything for the jewel, so yes, I hafta do my part for the Shikon jewel, don't I?" she said. Inuyasha smiled at how determined Kagome was.  
  
"Okay, you'll fight. I'm not gonna stop you, and I can't 'cause you'll use the s word. But I can still be worried, right?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah, you can worry, just not too much, okay? I don't want you to go hurting yourself because you're too worried about me." Kagome told him.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, he realized she was just as worried about him as she was about her but wasn't showing it. "I promise I won't," Inuyasha said. "Me too," Kagome promised. "I'll stay back with Kirara and won't move any closed unless it's absolutely necessary," Kagome stated.  
  
Inuyasha sighed in relief and kissed Kagome on the forehead. He pulled away from her hug and jumped out of the tree. Kagome did the same and Inuyasha caught her. "Come on, let's go back now." Inuyasha told Kagome. She nodded and took his hand and they walked back to the hut hand-in-hand.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well? Is she going to fight?" Sesshomaru asked his brother. "I dunno, ask Kagome, she's gonna be the one fightin' if she accepts not me . . ." Inuyasha said pointing to Kagome, who was half asleep beside him. Kagome looked up when she heard her name. "Well, are you going to fight, Kagome?" he asked. Kagome nodded, yawned, and leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Her headache had gone away but now the after affects of the medicine were making her tired. Inuyasha reasoned that by how Kagome was acting she was too tired to speak so he told Sesshomaru about what they had decided. He said, "We decided that Kagome will stay in the far back and have Kirara with her."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"That was what we decided in the first place,"  
  
"Damn it . . . why didn't I hear that?"  
  
"Because you're an idiot and only a lousy half demon . . ."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders and walked away to sit with Rin once again. Inuyasha growled softly and looked back at Kagome. She had fallen asleep during their conversation. He smiled to himself and leaned his head on the wall behind him.  
  
~*~To be continued~*~  
  
Next Chapter- Search 


	7. Search

Until the End of Time  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Search  
  
By: Devilspet  
  
A/N: Hey people this is the chapter I messed up with and put where chapter 4 was supposed to go . . . but anyway here's the REAL chapter 7. Read, enjoy (hopefully), and review . . . please!  
  
~*~  
  
Three weeks passed and the group of Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Sesshomaru, and Rin found a few jewel shards but no Naraku.  
  
"Come on, this way . . ."Inuyasha called to the others as they walked through the forest trying to find a path.  
  
"Inuyasha, are there any villages nearby?" Kagome asked tiredly. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but I do smell people," he informed her.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and his ears twitched. He heard some far off screams. He turned to Shippo and Sesshomaru, who had also stopped. "Did you hear that, too?" Inuyasha asked. They both nodded. "Kagome climb on . . ." he told her. Kagome did as told and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran towards the noise. Kirara transformed and the others, including Miroku, Rin, Sango, and Shippo climbed on then she followed the two demons.  
  
"Inuyasha? Where are we going?" Kagome asked. "We have company; get your bow ready." Inuyasha told her. Kagome asked, "Who is it?" Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Naraku . . ." he informed. Kagome nodded and immediately pulled out her bow and an arrow, which were rested on her back.  
  
They reached where the screams were coming from in five minutes. Everyone, but Kagome, who stayed by Inuyasha, and Rin, who was sitting on the transformed Kirara, got in position and were ready to fight. He was there . . . the bamboo pelt. There was no telling if it was one of his puppets or if it was the real Naraku.  
  
The person in the bamboo pelt turned to them. "Kagome, any shards?" Inuyasha asked urgently. Kagome paused to look and nodded. "One in each shoulder and a whole shit load in his pocket." Kagome told him and launched three arrows, one at each shoulder and one at his pocket.  
  
Tow hit their target but the one aimed for is pocket missed. Kagome silently thanked God that two out of three arrows hit but cursed herself for missing the major point. She gave Inuyasha a good luck kiss and jumped off his back to get in her position by Kirara.  
  
~*~  
  
Naraku didn't even flinch when the arrows made contact. He tried to lift his hand to pull an arrow out and was shocked when he couldn't move them. 'Damn priestess . . .' he thought top himself. That bitch immobilized him. He was angry.  
  
He didn't realize it at the time but his bamboo pelt had fallen off from the impact of the arrows.  
  
Inuyasha growled softly at Naraku, but he was somehow happy that he was able to see Naraku and defeat Naraku. And even though he wouldn't admit it, he was glad his brother was here to help.  
  
Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusagia and Sesshomaru flexed his claws, ready for an attack. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both glanced at each other and nodded slightly. They both leapt forward to attack.  
  
Unfortunately, Naraku evaded their attacks but Sango then threw her boomerang.  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku fumbled with the prayer beads around his right hand and Shippo was hiding himself from view behind Miroku's leg. Kagome and Rin watched in awe from the background.  
  
~*~  
  
As Naraku jumped back to get away from the two demon's attacks, Sango's Hiraikotsu hit him in the left shoulder. He was blown backwards and the arrow was knocked from his hit shoulder so he could move it. He took that to his advantage and reached into his pocket and pulled out the huge chunk of the jewel that he had collected then laughed silently. 'If I win this, I'll have the rest of the jewel and no one will b able to stop me . . .' he popped the jewel into the gash at his shoulder to let it settle, he hoped that it would make it's way to his heart so it'll stay there.  
  
Naraku's aura began to build around him.  
  
Naraku's insects arrived; they were drawn to the power on the jewel. Miroku grimaced. "Shit . . . there goes my chance of an attack," he groaned. Inuyasha turned to the insects and swiped his sword at them and yelled, "Wind Scar!" It knocked a quarter of them from the sky and they disintegrated. He attacked over and over again until there were no more insects in the sky. All the while Sesshomaru was covering him by numerously attacking Naraku with no success.  
  
Inuyasha finished off the insects and turned to Miroku. The monk thanked Inuyasha and he merely nodded then attacked Naraku at full force.  
  
Naraku, who was busy blocking Sesshomaru's attacks, didn't see Inuyasha coming. Inuyasha swiped him with the Tetsusagia and gave him a deep gash in his right side. He pulled away from blocking Sesshomaru the grab his side and Sesshomaru swiped him across the face making him bleed. Naraku fell to his knees; even the Shikon jewel could not help the pain of defeat he was feeling. The scratch on his face healed almost immediately but the gash on his side would take a while.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru leapt out of the way and Shippo launched his Illusory Top. The top brought him down face first in the dirt.  
  
The top finished its job and launched itself back at Shippo.  
  
Now it was finally Miroku's turn. "NARAKU!! NOW YOU SHALL FALL UPON YOUR OWN CURSE!!" he yelled.  
  
~*~To be continued~*~  
  
Next Chapter- Defeat  
  
~*~  
  
Devilspet: Hey readers, um . . . I don't know what to say except . . . keep reading and reviewing please . . .  
  
Kureno: Uh . . . aren't you going to introduce me?  
  
Devilspet: Oh, yeah! He he, sorry Kureno . . . hey people this is Kureno . . . Um, in my Rurouni Kenshin story he's the HUMAN reincarnation of Kenshin because I liked the name but really he's the demon guy in my head. I haven't deciphered the type f demon yet because it's hard to figure out with him but anyway . . . just to warn you.  
  
Kureno: Hello all, I'm the one that makes her write when she gets off track . . . but if that happens it usually means writers block so don't expect it to be out soon if she hasn't updated in a while . . .  
  
Devilspet: Okay, with that out of the way . . . um, all I have to say is BYE!!!  
  
Kureno: Calm down . . . bye every one! 


	8. Defeat

Until the End of Time  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Defeat  
  
By: Devilspet  
  
A/N: Hey, nothing much to say to say. Read, enjoy (hopefully), and review!  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku unwound the prayer beads from around his hand, faced his hand toward Naraku, and yelled, "Wind Tunnel!!"  
  
Naraku was pulled to his feet but he planted his feet to the ground so that he would not move and it seemed to work.  
  
Miroku's wind tunnel always tired him out quickly and it was already starting. He knew that he would have to stop soon but he didn't want to give up so easily. He also knew that if he really had to give up some one else would have another attack ready but if that happened he would fell useless and think he didn't do his part in helping to beat Naraku.  
  
Miroku's breathing became heavy and his breaths were coming unevenly. He was getting tired very quickly but he wasn't ready to give up. Miroku was losing control; he could feel it. He closed his eyes to concentrate when he head Inuyasha yelling at him, "Damn it, Miroku!! Give up!!"  
  
Miroku opened his eyes once again. "No . . ." he said stubbornly. Suddenly, his vision went fuzzy; he was going to pass out. He felt it. 'No, I'm not, I'm going to finish this,' he chanted in his mind. He felt himself falling forward. He blocked off the Wind Tunnel and fell forward to unconsciousness. Naraku went to his knees once again.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome stared in shock. "He . . . withstood . . . the wind . . . tunnel?" she breathed. She looked for the jewel within him. She saw it; it was beginning to settle in his heart . . . if she could just hit that spot then they would win. Kagome stood up without a word and pulled her bow and an arrow out. She aimed at Naraku's heart and let it fly.  
  
It hit its target. Naraku flew backwards onto the ground. He was dead. Or so they thought.  
  
Everyone, except for Miroku, who was unconscious, and Kagome, who was standing very proudly on Kirara, jaws dropped.  
  
"Whoa! Kagome nice shot!!" Inuyasha congratulated her. He ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Kagome grinned widely and hugged him back. "All for the sake of us . . ." she whispered in his ear. He smiled and hugged her even tighter.  
  
~*~  
  
"Miroku?" Sango asked, "Miroku, can you hear me?" she grinned evilly once she got an idea that would definitely wake him up. "Miroku, I'm going to the hot springs to take a bath, wanna come?" Miroku's eyes blinked open and he nodded repeatedly. Sango gave him a disgusted look and bashed him unconscious again.  
  
Rin jumped from Kirara and walked forward to go look at Naraku up close. He was bleeding from pretty much everywhere. "Ew, bloody!" she squealed quietly.  
  
Suddenly, Naraku's eyes opened to stare at Rin. He grabbed her ankle. Rin stumbled backwards with a scream and fall on her bottom. Sesshomaru heard her scream and ran over. He put a claw to Naraku's throat. "You let go this instant or I swear I'll kill you right here, right now," he demanded. Naraku immediately let go of Rin. "Aw . . . too bad . . . I think I'll kill you anyway for even touching her," Sesshomaru said coldly. With that, he slit Naraku's throat.  
  
Naraku disappeared into dust and left behind the arrows and the jewel pieces. "Inuyasha, come here and get your shards . . ." Sesshomaru called. Inuyasha growled for being ordered by his brother but walked over and picked them up anyway.  
  
Sango, an unconscious Miroku, Shippo, Rin, and Sesshomaru all left to let Inuyasha and Kagome make their wish.  
  
Kagome connected the pieces Naraku had with the pieces of the jewel around Kagome's neck.  
  
There was a blinding flash of white light; Kagome and Inuyasha shielded their eyes. When they could see again the jewel was floating in mid-air. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and squeezed it gently. "It's time . . . are you ready?" he asked. Kagome nodded confidently.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshomaru and Rin left to go check on Jaken after they got back to Kaede's hut and Shippo and Kaede went to go find some herbs from the forest. They left Miroku and Sango in the hut . . . alone.  
  
Sango sat beside Miroku, trying to concentrate on something else until Miroku woke up but she was getting too anxious; she seriously needed to talk to him.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's time to make your ultimate wish," the jewel told them. "Kagome, future Miko, what is your wish?" the jewel asked. Kagome looked surprised. 'How did it know my name?' Kagome reasoned mentally then shrugged it off, 'Oh well . . .' she thought. "I wish for . . . um . . . eternal life, so that I may live with my Inuyasha forever," she said, hugging Inuyasha's arm.  
  
"And you, Inuyasha, protector of the Miko?" the jewel asked. Inuyasha was surprised he thought they would only have one wish. He didn't really know what to wish for. Then it hit him, it was the most obvious wish anyone could think of, well, anyone in his place. "I . . . um . . . I wish . . . that . . . um . . . everything Naraku did to our friends would be undone, like Miroku's Wind Tunnel curse and Sango's village being destroyed." Inuyasha said hesitantly.  
  
"Ah, a very selfless wish . . . both of your wishes shall be granted . . ." the jewel said then exploded into a flash of light once again and disappeared.  
  
"Well, do you feel any different?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head. "No . . . nothing changed . . . I guess we'll have to wait and see." Kagome said, smiling. Inuyasha nodded and smiled back. "But Inuyasha . . ." Kagome said. "Hmm? Yes, Kagome?" Inuyasha answered and Kagome continued, "You know I'll have to finish school in my time, right? Then I'll come and live here with you, okay?" Inuyasha nodded and said, "I told you I'd wait for you . . . and I'm willing to keep that promise . . . " Inuyasha hugged Kagome tightly and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Come on, we'd better go now." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and agreed. Inuyasha helped Kagome on his back then he leapt through the trees towards Kaede's village.  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku stirred in his sleep and blinked his eyes open. Sango, who was making dinner, didn't notice. He felt a weird sensation in his right hand, like his wind tunnel was closing itself. 'What's happening?' he thought then shrugged it off.  
  
Miroku smiled, it was time to play his favorite little game that he only played with Sango. He crept up, cat-like, behind her and grabbed her shoulders suddenly.  
  
Sango yelped in fright, Miroku ducked, and Sango swiveled around to see no one there. She suddenly realized that Miroku was playing his little game. Miroku grabbed her shoulders again but this time, Sango didn't even react. Miroku hung his head in disappointment. Sango turned in surprise; whenever Miroku used to play that game he always tried to grope her. 'This may actually be a change for the good . . .' she thought. Miroku realized that she had turned around. "Hey, Sango, did we win?" Miroku asked, turning back to face her.  
  
"What? You don't remember?" Sango asked, bewildered. Miroku simply shook his head. "That Wind Tunnel really took it out of you. Hmm . . . Well do you remember what happened before you passed out?" Miroku shook his head again.  
  
Sango sighed. 'This is gonna take a while . . .' she thought. "Well, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sniffed out Naraku while we were looking for shards. We found him in a nearby village and Kagome shot three arrows at him, only two hit, one in each shoulder . . ." she said.  
  
"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru attacked along with my Hiraikotsu. He avoided their attacks but was hit with my boomerang. He was blown back and the arrow in his left shoulder. He took the jewel and put it in a wound. The insects came and Inuyasha knocked them out. Inuyasha gave him a gash in his side and Sesshomaru scratched him on the face. Shippo used his top. You used your Wind Tunnel, weakened him, then you collapsed and Kagome shot him with an arrow thro-" she was interrupted. "Where'd she shoot him?" Miroku asked. Sango rolled her eyes. "Through the heart . . . I was getting there . . ." Sango said irritably. "Oh, sorry . . ." Miroku said quietly.  
  
"Well, anyway, we thought he died, but we were wrong. Rin went over to see him and then he grabbed her ankle and Sesshomaru slit his throat for it, then he really died. And now Inuyasha and Kagome are off making the wish . . ." she finished.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I couldn't help you guys more . . ." Miroku said sadly.  
  
Sango became concerned, she rarely ever saw Miroku like this.  
  
"But . . . you did help . . ." Sango soothed.  
  
Miroku sighed. "Yeah . . . so what? I did a lousy attack that didn't even work . . . . and now that the curse it gone . . . I'm just a damned lousy monk . . ."  
  
Sango winced at his words, but Miroku continued, "Oh, I'm just SO important now . . ." Miroku said sarcastically.  
  
Sango was starting to worry very badly; Miroku had never been this negative.  
  
"Yes, you are . . ."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For . . . me . . ." Sango said quietly.  
  
Miroku blinked.  
  
"How?" he asked, equally quiet.  
  
Sango didn't really know how to answer that question so she just blurted out, "I love you . . . that's how,"  
  
Miroku stared in disbelief for a few moments then smiled.  
  
"That's it! I'm dreaming!"  
  
"No, you're not . . ." Sango said, smiling back.  
  
"So, you're serious?"  
  
"Very . . ."  
  
Miroku's smile turned into a huge, silly grin.  
  
That scared Sango.  
  
"Mi-Miroku . . . why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Miroku only kept smiling and leaned forward to kiss her.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stood at the door outside of Kaede's hut. Inuyasha's ears were pricked and he was listening in on Sango and Miroku.  
  
Kagome poked him in the shoulder.  
  
"What's happening?" Kagome whispered curiously.  
  
" . . ."  
  
"Inuyasha!" she hissed.  
  
" . . ."  
  
"Fine! I'll find out myself!" she whispered harshly.  
  
Kagome flung open the door to see Sango and Miroku kissing! "WHAT THE HELL??!!" Kagome asked. Sango and Miroku immediately broke apart and blushed heavily. Kagome blinked repeatedly. Inuyasha laughed uncontrollably from behind her. She turned to face him, still blinking.  
  
"Inu . . . yasha . . . why . . . didn't . . . you . . . tell . . . me?" she asked, and suddenly, her voice began harsh, "YOU MADE ME INTERRUPT THEM!! IF YOU WOULDA JUST TOLD ME, THIS WOULDA NEVER HAPPENED!!" she said and turned back to Sango and Miroku. "Look, I'm sorry . . . damn feminine curiosity . . . you see, it's just . . . Inuyasha wouldn't tell me what was going on and . . . yeah . . . we'll leave if you want us to . . ." she said sheepishly, absentmindedly scratching the back of her head.  
  
Both Miroku and Sango shook their heads, sighed and said, "It's too late now . . ."  
  
"Come on, Kagome, help me finish dinner . . ." Sango said, trying to change the subject. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha was still laughing hysterically and Miroku sat in a corner still quite embarrassed but happy.  
  
"Inuyasha, you better stop laughing . . ." Kagome warned. Inuyasha stopped laughing momentarily. "Or you'll what?" he challenged. "Or I'll say sit . . ." she told him. Inuyasha fell to the floor face first. Kagome played innocent. "Whoops, did I say that?" she said then covered her mouth with a hand and giggled softly. Inuyasha got up from the floor grumbling but smiling slightly. Kagome smiled back and waved as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
Inuyasha smirked; Miroku was still in the room. "Miroku?" he hissed so the girls wouldn't hear. "Yes?" he asked at equal volume. "Was is good?" Inuyasha asked. "Was what good, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked innocently. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "The kiss, monk . . ." he told Miroku. Once Miroku realized what he meant, he nodded repeatedly.  
  
Inuyasha began to laugh again. Kagome poked her head out from the kitchen. "Inuyasha . . ." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked up. "You leave him alone . . ." she warned. Inuyasha winced. "Sorry, Kagome, but it's funny . . ."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Sango? You like him don't you?" Kagome asked quietly. Sango paled the blushed feverishly but nodded sheepishly. "Oh! I knew it!!" Kagome squealed.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha heard the quiet squeal and he got up. Inuyasha walked into the kitchen. Inuyasha gave them a playful glare and said, "Quiet down . . . you don't want HIM to hear, do you?"  
  
Sango paled.  
  
"Come on now, you couldn't expect me not to hear that?" he said pointing to his ears. Sango smiled and Kagome gave him a pleading look. Sango saw this, too. "It's okay, he knows," she declared. Inuyasha snickered and turned to leave the room.  
  
He sat down and suddenly felt a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach once again. He'd been feeling like that all day but he'd been pushing it away, but it was getting stronger. Suddenly, he realized what it was; some one was in danger and calling out to him.  
  
He got up abruptly and went into the kitchen. "Kagome, I need to go out for a while," he said. "Where?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha tried to think up a good reason. Kagome knew something was wrong when he didn't answer for a while, oh well, he would tell her eventually. "I have a felling I'm gonna get in trouble if I stay around . . ." Inuyasha said, faking a smile. Kagome nodded and let him leave. Inuyasha kissed her on the cheek and left.  
  
~*~To be continued~*~  
  
Next Chapter- Death  
  
~*~  
  
Devilspet: PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Kureno: Start writing more and maybe they will . . .  
  
Devilspet: *glares* I write good, right people?  
  
Kureno: Okay, now that they have something to answer maybe they'll review . . .  
  
Devilspet: Please review? I'll really appreciate it! 


	9. Death

Lovers Forever  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Death  
  
By: Devilspet  
  
A/N: Please read, enjoy (hopefully), and review!  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha ran from Kaede's hut and into the forest, following the ways his feeling was telling him.  
  
After fifteen minutes of running, Inuyasha found what he had been trying to find. It was a woman, laying face down in the dirt. Although, he couldn't tell who it was, he worried about her . . . he wondered if she was alive or dead. He walked forward and turned the woman over.  
  
He gasped. "No . . . Kikyo. No, it can't be. No!" he said in pure shock. She was covered in blood. There was blood coming from her right shoulder, her stomach, right forearm, everywhere! "Kikyo! Kikyo, can you hear me?? Please be alive!!" Inuyasha pleaded. He was surprised to feel tears on his cheeks but he ignored them. He pulled Kikyo's head into his lap.  
  
"KIKYO, PLEASE WAKE UP!!! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!! PLEASE KIKYO!! I DON'T CARE IF I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE THAT SHOULDN'T MATTER!! WE WERE FRIENDS, KIKYO!! WAKE UP AND TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED, DAMN IT!!" Inuyasha yelled at her.  
  
Kikyo groaned softly. "Kikyo! Talk, please, tell me what happened . . ." Inuyasha encouraged. Kikyo opened her eyes. "Nara-Naraku . . . took . . . shard . . . make . . . injuries open . . . then . . . attack me . . . shard . . . held . . . soul . . . going to . . . die . . . soon . . ." Kikyo managed between breathes.  
  
Inuyasha pushed back the wave of tears that were threatening to fall and said, "No, Kikyo, you can't die . . . I don't want you too . . ."  
  
Kikyo smiled softly and brought her left hand up to his cheek. "I'm . . . sorry, Inuyasha, I . . . really did . . . love you . . ." With that her hand went limp and dropped.  
  
Inuyasha felt another tear escape an eye and angrily wiped it away he couldn't let himself cry again. He lay Kikyo down and began to dig a grave for her.  
  
After twenty minutes of digging, the hole was complete and he buried Kikyo in it.  
  
He looked one last time at the grave before he left, then looked away when he felt his eyes sting with tears. He walked slowly back to Kaede's hut  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was now pacing around the room; Inuyasha was worrying the hell out of her. Everyone had already come back.  
  
It had been over an hour and he still hadn't come back yet. "Kagome, calm down . . ." Sago said. Kagome shook her head. "Something's wrong . . . I know it . . ."  
  
Sesshomaru sniffed the air; he was coming but he decided not to say anything.  
  
Inuyasha walked through the door five minutes later. Kagome brightened when she saw him alive. "Inuyasha! Where-" Kagome stopped herself when she got a good look at him. He had blood on his face and hands, his cheeks were tear- stained, and his eyes . . . his eyes looked almost dead . . . a dull hazel . . . those weren't the bright golden eyes she knew.  
  
"Oh my God . . ." she breathed. "Inuyasha, what happened? What's wrong?" she asked. Inuyasha looked away. "Nothing . . ." he said quietly.  
  
"Inuyasha, what happened?" she asked again; Kagome knew he was lying. "Nothing!" Inuyasha yelled and stormed out the door. Kagome winced but followed.  
  
Inuyasha made his way to the forest as quickly as possible and jumped onto a branch. Kagome found him five minutes later. "INUYASHA!!" she yelled, "WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG??!!" she yelled and climbed the tree to sit in front of him.  
  
Inuyasha looked away again. "Nothing's wrong, that's why . . ." he whispered. Kagome forced him to look at her. "Inuyasha, I'm here for you, tell me what's wrong . . . and don't say nothing because I know something happened by the look in your eyes." Kagome said. Inuyasha felt tears sting his eyes again. He hugged her close and buried his head in her shoulder and cried softly. Kagome was surprised but embraced Inuyasha and let him cry.  
  
"She's dead . . ." Inuyasha sobbed. Kagome became confused. "Who? Who's dead, Inuyasha?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Kikyo . . . she's dead . . . I saw her die . . . again . . . do you know . . . what it's like to . . . see your . . . first friend die . . . TWICE?" Inuyasha said between sobs. Kagome gasped. "No, no I don't, Inuyasha, I'm so sorry . . . I'm sorry you had to go through that . . ." Kagome said as tears slid down her own cheeks. "Inuyasha, how'd you get that blood on you?" she asked trying to change the subject. Inuyasha cried harder. "It's hers she was bleeding when I got there," he wept.  
  
"Is that why you really left? You knew it was gonna happen?" Kagome asked. "Well, no, not exactly, but I had a bad feeling all day, then I got worse so I felt to go figure out what it was . . ." Inuyasha explained. "You know, you didn't have to lie to me, I woulda let you go . . ." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and sat up. When he saw that Kagome was crying too, he hastily wiped away his own tears and cleared his throat.  
  
"No . . . Kagome . . . don't cry . . . not for her . . ." he said and wiped away her tears, being careful not to scratch her with his claws. "There's no need . . . I'm sorry you had to see that, Kagome . . . it's not proper for a demon to cry," he continued. "No . . . Inuyasha . . . it's okay . . . everyone needs to cry once and a while . . ." Kagome reassured, smiling. Inuyasha smiled weakly. He jumped down from the tree with Kagome and walked back to Kaede's hut.  
  
When they got back, no one asked any questions so Kagome and Inuyasha quietly sat in the corner.  
  
~*~To be continued~*~  
  
Next Chapter- Future  
  
~*~  
  
Devilspet: Hey guys, only three more chapters to go! I'm happy; this story was starting to take to long for me . . .  
  
Kureno: I'll say . . . you started it in April!  
  
Devilspet: Shut up! At least it's gonna be finished! Anyway, please review! 


	10. Future

Until the End of Time  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Future  
  
By: Devilspet  
  
A/N: Hey, sorry the last chapter was so short but I'm coming to the end of the story and I can't really think of anything else good . . . sorry. Read, enjoy (hopefully), and review please!  
  
~*~  
  
9 years later  
  
There was a scream from the forest. Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at each other then Inuyasha ran to the scream.  
  
He found a nine-year-old little girl sitting at the trunk of a huge tree, the Go-Shinboku tree. It was Kikyo, Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter. Kikyo looked like her mother with her black hair, her sweet and innocent attitude, but still aggressive nature. She also looked like her father with her golden eyes long fangs, and sharp claws. She wasn't very tall yet, but she was up to Kagome's waist.  
  
Inuyasha squatted down in front of the little girl. She looked up at him. "Dad-daddy?" she sniffled, "I-I hurt myself . . ."  
  
Inuyasha smiled slightly, picked her up from the ground, and carried her back to Kagome.  
  
Kagome stood up when Inuyasha returned. "What happened?" she asked. Inuyasha set Kikyo down and said, "She fell out of a tree . . ." Kikyo ran into her mother's arms. Kagome hugged her daughter. "Aw . . . poor baby . . . that's must have hurt. Are you okay, now?" she asked. Kikyo looked up, wiped away her tears, and nodded. Kagome smiled. Inuyasha ruffled Kikyo's hair. "That's my girl," he said, smiling. Kikyo grinned then yawned loudly. "You're tired, aren't you?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kikyo shook her head. "No, it's only sunset . . . I'm not gonna go to sleep now!" Kikyo said happily. Inuyasha and Kagome both laughed. "Come on, let's go inside and I'll make some dinner . . ." Kagome offered. Kikyo nodded and pranced into the house. Inuyasha and Kagome both followed. Kagome went into the kitchen to start dinner and Inuyasha stayed in the living room to play with Kikyo.  
  
Kagome started dinner but stopped when she heard a number of squeals from the living room.  
  
She walked to the door of the room and poked her head out to see Inuyasha chasing Kikyo all around the room. She smiled. "Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha and Kikyo stopped and looked up. "Uh oh . . . yes, dear?" Inuyasha answered. "Now don't say anything you'll regret around Kikyo . . . and sit . . ."  
  
Inuyasha winced. He fell hard to the floor. Kikyo giggled uncontrollably. Inuyasha sat up painfully. "Daddy got in trouble by mommy!!" Kikyo chanted.  
  
"Why'd ya go and do that?" Inuyasha asked, oblivious to Kikyo's chanting. "You be nice to Kikyo or you'll hear that again." Kagome warned playfully. Inuyasha blinked. "But . . . I was being nice. We were only havin' fun! Lighten up!" Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and went back into the kitchen to finish dinner. Five minutes later, there were hysterical giggles coming from the same room. Kagome looked out to see Inuyasha tickling Kikyo but this time she decided not to say anything or he would come after her.  
  
~*~  
  
After dinner, Kikyo started yawning uncontrollably. "Come on, you, it's time for bed . . ." Kagome said. She picked up Kikyo and carried her to her room. Kagome set Kikyo in her bed and tucked her in. Kagome kissed Kikyo goodnight and left the room. Inuyasha did the same but before he could leave he was interrupted.  
  
~*~To be continued~*~  
  
Next Chapter- Explanation  
  
~*~  
  
Devilspet: Hey people, another short chapter . . . sorry . . . only two more chapters! 


	11. Explanation

Lovers Forever  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Explanation  
  
By: Devilspet  
  
A/N: Hey, not much to say except hi. Read, enjoy (hopefully), and review please!  
  
~*~  
  
"Daddy?" Kikyo asked.  
  
Inuyasha stopped.  
  
"Hmm?" he answered.  
  
"Daddy, will you tell me a bed time story?" she yawned. Inuyasha smiled. "Sure . . . what d'ya wanna hear about?" he asked. Kikyo stretched. "Uh . . . I wanna know about my name. Why'd you name me Kikyo?" she suggested. Inuyasha stiffened briefly but relaxed, not wanting his daughter to see. It's been almost nine years since he talked about this.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and began to explain, "Well, Kikyo was my first real friend, or so I thought. I thought she trusted me, I was wrong, and I thought she loved me, and for a long time I thought I was wrong and I'm still not sure about it but none of that matters to me anymore. Okay, I guess we gotta start from the beginning. Kikyo and I were becoming friends and she was gonna use the Shikon Jewel to make me human and I was wiling to accept she claimed that I betrayed her by stealing the Shikon jewel and trying to kill her-" he was stopped by Kikyo.  
  
"But you didn't, did you, daddy?" Kikyo asked.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "Of course not, I loved her but she died that day so I could never tell her . . . see I was framed by an evil demon, Naraku, you've probably heard about him from Uncle Miroku, Aunt Sango, or Uncle Shippo. Before Kikyo died she pinned me to a tree for about fifty years, it was the tree you were climbing that I was pinned to. You mother came along from the future through the Bone Eaters Well and freed me, Grandma Kaede put this necklace on my to control me 'cause I was pretty unpredictable back then."  
  
His daughter, once again, interrupted Inuyasha.  
  
"What did you do?" she asked.  
  
"I tried to kill your mother because I thought she was Kikyo and I thought Kikyo betrayed me. Did you know that your mom is the reincarnation of Kikyo? Well, anyway, I need to skip a whole bunch of stuff to finish so here we go. Let me think for a second, hmm, what was her name? Oh, yeah. Kikyo's ashes were stolen by and evil Miko, Urasue, she tried to take your mother's soul to . . . how can I make this easy? . . . Remake . . . Kikyo and it almost worked but Kagome called back her soul and Kikyo only made it away with a piece of it. We met up with Uncle Shippo, Uncle Miroku, and Aunt Sango along the way. Once I realized that I was falling for Kagome, Kikyo tried to kill her numerous times, but failed. Each time Kikyo attacked, I realized how much I really didn't love Kikyo anymore . . . and how much I cared about your mother."  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha blinked.  
  
"Why am I talking about this with a nine-year-old girl?" Inuyasha asked himself.  
  
Kikyo stared at him with absolute fascination and stars in her eyes. "No, daddy, go on . . ." she urged. Kikyo looked at his with the big, puppy dog eyes that got her anything she wanted and couldn't resist.  
  
Inuyasha sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay . . . well, anyway, nine years ago, before you were born, Sesshomaru, your REAL uncle, kidnapped your mom to get my Tetsusagia, you know, the sword I showed you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kikyo nodded and Inuyasha continued, "Well . . . Uncle Miroku, Aunt Sango, and Uncle Shippo helped me rescue her. We were about to defeat him but Rin, you cousin, stopped us. We agreed not to fight him if he helped us defeat Naraku, which he did. We used the jewel to give Kagome eternal life and to fix Miroku's cursed hand and to fix Sango's destroyed village." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kikyo was looking at him in awe.  
  
"I had a very bad feeling all day that same day we finished off Naraku, but I couldn't quite realize what it was until it was too late. I went out in the woods and found Kikyo laying face down on the ground and she was bleeding from almost everywhere you could think of. She was dying. I can remember the exact words she said but they were confusing so I'll make it easier. She said that Naraku took the shard that was with in her and the jewel shard somehow was suppressing all the injuries she had and that he attacked her making them worse. She also told me that the shard was holding her soul together and that she was going to die soon because of it and she did that same day. She told me she really loved me all that time but I'm not sure I could believe her. That day was pretty much the first day in my life when I cried, not including the day when my mother died. I couldn't imagine what I would be like if it would have been you or Kagome in that position." Inuyasha felt his eyes fill with tears but he held them back.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, happy to finally be coming to an end of this painful explanation and said, "So we named you Kikyo to let the other Kikyo's name live on with us, forever, and never be forgotten." Inuyasha finished, closed his eyes, and sighed again, this time more shakily. He opened his eyes again, which accidentally let a tear escape from his eye. He mentally cursed himself for it. Kikyo looked concerned, she hugged her daddy and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad." Inuyasha smiled sadly at her kindness. "No, it's okay, Kikyo, I really needed to talk about it, it's been almost nine years since I last did."  
  
Kikyo pulled away and gave her father a kiss on the cheek as a good night. "Kikyo you need to get to sleep, everyone is coming over tomorrow and you don't wanna be tired, do you?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo shook her head, lay down, closed her eyes, and went to sleep.  
  
Kagome was waiting outside of Kikyo's room waiting for Inuyasha and listening to his story. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha walked out of his daughter's room to see Kagome standing there, crying! "Kagome! What's wrong?" He asked. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha standing in front of her. She hastily wiped away the tears. Kagome shook her head, causing tears to spill from her eyes again. She bit back a sob that had been settled in her throat for a while now, waiting to be let out. Inuyasha hugged Kagome close and she cried into his shirt. Inuyasha led her into the living room and sat her on a couch.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked again.  
  
"That . . . story . . . I had absolutely . . . no idea . . . that Kikyo . . . died like . . . that. Why- why didn't you . . . tell . . . me?" Kagome asked through her quiet sobs.  
  
"I didn't want you to worry about me or her, I guess, and I was really, pretty much, too emotionally unstable to put in details. But I couldn't be untruthful to my own daughter, who asked for details. And I didn't exactly be untruthful to you because I told you she was dead." Inuyasha said and laughed shortly. Kagome smiled slightly, Inuyasha could always think of a way to make her happy again. "Yeah, I guess, but you coulda told me," Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled, wiped away her tears and kissed her gently. "I know . . . I just didn't know how you'd take it . . . sorry." Inuyasha apologized.  
  
Kagome smiled fully and hugged Inuyasha tightly. "You're forgiven . . ." Kagome declared. "Come on, we need to get to bed, too . . ." Inuyasha said and ushered her to their room.  
  
~*~To be continued~*~  
  
Next Chapter- Reunion  
  
~*~  
  
Devilspet: ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!!!  
  
Kureno: *sigh* sorry for another short chapter . . . please review . . . and please be nice. . . I'm not sure how stable she is . . . 


	12. Reunion

Until the End of Time  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Reunion (Final chapter)  
  
By: Devilspet  
  
A/N: Whoop Dee!! Final Chapter!! Finally!! Remember to read, enjoy (hopefully), and review!!  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha woke up early the next morning to make a big breakfast. Miroku, Sango, their twins, Aya and Haru, and Kohaku, who was now living with them, Sesshomaru, and his adopted child, Rin, and finally, Kaede and Shippo were all coming over around breakfast time. Shippo and Kaede arrived just as they finished making it.  
  
Kikyo woke up ten minutes later at the smell of food. She walked into the kitchen to see Grandma Kaede and Uncle Shippo, who was now living with Kaede, at the table already. "UNCLE SHIPPO!!" Kikyo exclaimed as she jumped on him and hugged him tightly. Shipp and Kikyo were about the same size so they toppled over to the floor. "Hey, Kikyo. How are you?" Shippo asked in a strained voice. "I'm great! How about you?" she asked happily. "Fine," Shippo wheezed, "But you're squishing me!"  
  
Kikyo gasped and crawled off of Shippo then went to hug Grandma Kaede. "Thanks Kikyo . . ." Shippo said. Kikyo nodded.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Kikyo ran out of the kitchen to the door. She opened the door and Rin and Sesshomaru were waiting on the other side. "RIN!! UNCLE SESSHOMARU!!" she said, hugging each of them. Rin happily hugged her cousin, whereas, Sesshomaru didn't quite like the touchy-feely junk but he hugged Kikyo, anyway. Kikyo ran back to the kitchen and was followed by Rin and Sesshomaru.  
  
"Mommy, Uncle Sesshomaru and Rin are here!" she announced. Inuyasha and Kagome smiled and Kaede and Shippo greeted them at their presence. Sesshomaru merely nodded and Rin ran around and gave everyone a short hug.  
  
Ten minutes later, there was another knock at the door. Kikyo ran to get it. She opened the door to find a huge group of people. "AYA!! HARU!! UNCLE MIROKU!! AUNT SANGO!! UNCLE KOHAKU!!" she exclaimed and was out of breathes after. Although, she gave Aya, the girl twin, Haru, the boy twin, Uncle Kohaku, Aunt Sango, and Uncle Miroku all a hug. "Hello, Kikyo!" Miroku greeted. "How are you?" Sango asked. "HI!" the tins greeted in unison. Kohaku simply said, "Hey . . ."  
  
Kikyo led them into the kitchen and declared their presence loudly.  
  
"Why don't you kids go out and play?" Sango offered to Kikyo, Aya, and Haru after they ate breakfast. "Here, you can take Kirara with you. Just don't run off," she said. The kids agreed happily and ran outside. "I'll go watch after them . . ." Kohaku offered and got p to leave. "Me, too." Rin suggested. "Be careful." Sesshomaru warned. Rin nodded and sighed, "Yes, my lord . . ." and left. Sesshomaru shook his head. "Why does she still insist on calling me that?"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome leaned back on the wall behind them. They were still out-of-sorts from last night's little drama incident but wouldn't show it around the children. The others were asking why the looked so glum and they explained it all.  
  
They weren't all too surprised . . . every single one of them remembered the day they defeated Naraku, they all saw how sad and angry Inuyasha looked when he returned, and they all had their suspicions. "Now we all really know that you can't keep something from each other forever." Kaede commented. Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at each other and smiled. 'Until the end of time,' Kagome thought. 'And forever . . .' Inuyasha finished mentally.  
  
~*~The End~*~  
  
Devilspet: YAY!! FINALLY FINISHED!!  
  
Kureno: . . . uh, yeah . . . please review and tell us what you think . . . 


End file.
